


Miejsce Na Szczerość

by Toootie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slow Build, dzieje się równolegle do początku 4 sezonu, emocje, po 3 sezonie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 09:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: John ugrzązł w życiu, które mu się wcale nie podoba… ktoś próbuje mu pomóc.A Sherlock skwapliwie korzysta z okazji.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wymyślałam to opowiadanie w trakcie czwatrego sezonu (po 1 odcinku), potem je zostawiłam, ale nie lubię niedokończonych projektów, znów się za nie zabrałam.

Mieszkanie wydawało się opuszczone, choć z salonu nie ubyło przedmiotów (a może nawet wręcz przeciwnie). Cząsteczki kurzu swobodnie unosiły się dryfując w różne strony, widoczne przez krótki moment, gdy wpływały w promień światła przecinający wąską szparę między kotarami.  
Dopóki Sherlock się nie ruszał, nikt nie zakłócał im tych podróży. Dopóki Sherlock czegoś nie przestawił, nie zmieniało miejsca pobytu (pani Hudson dawno nauczyła się sprzątać tak, żeby wszystko zostawało tam, gdzie było).  
Dopóki Sherlock nie narobił jakiegoś hałasu, było całkiem cicho (nie licząc bardzo stłumionych odgłosów z zewnątrz). Wszystko pozostawało takie samo, żadnych niespodzianek, żadnych atrakcji. Zbyt spokojne, jak na jego gust.  
Choć to nadal nie tłumaczyło, czemu detektyw czuł, że mieszkanie jest takie opuszczone. Przecież nadal miało lokatora. I nie- gosposie, która go doglądała. To powinno wystarczyć, czyż nie? Półtora osoby to aż nadto, by mieszkanie NIE mogło być nazywane pustym.  
To mówił mu jego rozsądek. Ale coś w nim, coś czego nie śmiał zauważać od tak dawna, że teraz bał się tego nazywać, albo nie wiedział nawet JAK to zrobić- powtarzało, że temu mieszkaniu czegoś brakuje. Czegoś bardzo ważnego, istotnego.  
Mieszkanie nie mogło wiedzieć, że czegoś mu brakuje, mieszkanie nie mogło niczego czuć, ani myśleć o zmianie swego stanu.  
A zatem- jedynym logicznym wnioskiem był ten, że to nie ono czuło się opuszczone, tylko Sherlock.  
Głupia logika!  
Sherlock westchnął i skrzywił usta. Nigdy nie rozwiązywała problemów z ludźmi.  
Wobec Johna była szczególnie bezsilna.  
Teraz też nie miała dopowiedzenia niczego ciekawego, niczego, czego już nie wiedział.

Przymusowa bezczynność działała na niego jak trucizna atakująca przede wszystkim mózg - zawsze źle ją znosił, powodowała napady złego humoru i ataki agresji. Ale i ciało na nią reagowało – Sherlock czuł się ociężały, a zarazem napięty i niewiele mógł na to poradzić.  
Ostatnio nic się nie działo, częściowo dlatego, że nie pojawiało się nic ciekawego, dla czego warto byłoby wyjść z domu, a częściowo dlatego… że John cały czas był niedostępny- albo w tej swojej żałosnej pracy, albo przy dziecku, albo z Mary.  
Sherlock wiedział, że tak musi być, że dziecko na początku wymaga bardzo dużo opieki a i John i Mary byli w tym NOWI. Ale to w niczym nie zmieniało faktu, że on sam czuł się… źle. Wolał tego nie za bardzo precyzować, bo to by pogorszyło sytuacje, a nie miał NIC (oprócz skrzypiec i wątpliwej frajdy denerwowania pani Hudson) żeby zająć umysł i odwrócić uwagę od obrzydliwych emocji. Próbował komponować, ale to także (jak wszystko ostatnio) przypominało mu o Johnie, a raczej o jego bolesnym braku na Baker Street.  
Dlatego detektyw mógł używać skrzypiec tylko do grania, a to dość szybko stało się… nudne. W tej sytuacji wziąłby każdą sprawę, gdyby tylko mógł się nią zająć bez wychodzenia z domu.  
Ale jak na złość, nic takiego się nie pojawiało.  
Lestradowi nie wolno było się z nim kontaktować, nie mówiąc już o pozwoleniu na włączenie się aktywnie w rozwiązanie jakiegokolwiek śledztwa Scotland Yardu, więc Sherlock już po dwóch tygodniach zawieszenia w tej próżni, czuł, że przekroczył etap ubliżania programom TV i wszedł w fazę strzelani do ścian we wzorek z lilii.  
Sęk w tym, że brak Johna oznaczał brak jego pistoletu. Choć oczywiście i tak go skonfiskowali i prawdopodobnie nigdy już go nie oddadzą. Ale może John, jako były wojskowy miał pozwolenie na kupienie sobie nowego?  
Sherlock nie wiedział. Ostatnio miał aż za dużo czasu na myślenie o tym, czego nie wiedział: o Johnie, o sobie, o Mycrofcie, o Mary… ale to też nie dostarczało mu wystarczająco dużo pożywki intelektualnej. Zawsze docierał do logicznych wniosków, które jak betonowe ściany oddzielały go od szczęścia. I tak musiało już zostać. John miał dziecko i musiał się nim zająć. Nawet, jeśli kiedykolwiek zostawi jego matkę- dziecko zespoliło ich na zawsze i sprawiło, że John raczej przestaje pasować do ich starego stylu życia, na Baker Street.  
O ile powrót do tego stylu życia jest w ogóle możliwy.  
Los Sherlocka zależał teraz od tylu ludzi i ich decyzji, na które wpływało tyle czynników, że porzucił już próby przewidzenia co się stanie. Dostanie swoje życie z powrotem, albo nie- i to zupełnie nie zależy od niego. A skoro tak, to nie może nic zrobić. Tylko przeżyć, przeczekać, wiatr ze wschodu, który ostatnio sam na siebie ściągnął.  
Ale żeby przeżyć i przeczekać, potrzebował się czymś zająć.  
Dlaczego nic nie przychodziło na jego internetowy adres?  
Zerwał się na równe nogi i skoczył w stronę biurka na którym leżał laptop. Otwarł go z niechęcią i po raz setny w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia zalogował się na pocztę. Zaczynał podejrzewać, że za tym brakiem spraw stoi także jego brat. Nadopiekuńczy wściubiający nos…  
Nie zdążył dokończyć tyrady w myślach, bo zupełnie niespodziewanie znalazł pośród spamu wiadomość o sprawie, która wyglądała na nie uwłaczającą jego inteligencji, a zarazem nie wymagającą (przynajmniej w początkowej fazie) wychodzenia z domu.  
Zgarnął poły niebieskiego szlafroka, bo w tym miejscu był akurat przeciąg, a on pod szlafrokiem miał tylko podkoszulek i spodnie od piżamy (skoro nie wychodził, to nie było sensu się ubierać) i zaczął pisać odpowiedz.  
Potrzebował kilka szczegółów, ale jeśli autorka maila była, jak podejrzewał, pracującą w domu projektantka stron internetowych, to odpowiedź dostanie prawie natychmiast, mimo późnej pory.  
I rzeczywiście, nie mylił się, co wprawiło go w odrobinę lepszy nastrój, choć było tak maleńkim zwycięstwem, że aż niegodnym tego przypływu radości- choć, gdyby opowiedział to Johnowi (nie lepiej, nie iść tą drogą, w końcu miał uciec od jego tematu).  
Dziewczyna, Eliza JakaśTam, odpowiedziała od razu. I to entuzjastycznie, co wróżyło dobrze na przyszłość. Wyraźnie jej zależało, więc będzie chętnie współpracowała- a to się mogło przydać.  
Sprawa była tylko pozornie prosta, zwłaszcza jeśli nie mógł wychodzić, ale przynajmniej na początku wymagała tylko czasu i cierpliwości (oraz odporności na głupotę ludzką, ale był tak zdesperowany, że postanowił się poświęcić).  
Przyjaciel Elizy nazywał się Timothy Dugall i ostatnio rzuciła go narzeczona więc bardzo potrzebował szybkiego pocieszenia. Założył sobie konto na portalu randkowym „Only Men & Woman” (dla absolutnie heteroseksualnych osób? to miała sugerować ta nazwa? Sherlock nie miał pojęcia i co gorsza nie wiedział, czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie dla sprawy). Zaczepił go tam jakiś facet, przedstawił się jako Bob Fenton i był… bardzo przekonujący w swojej przyjazności. Na tyle, że Timothy poczuł natychmiast rodzaj przyjacielskiej więzi, która aż prosiła się o rozszerzenie w realu.  
Umówili się na spotkanie w pubie i… Timothy przepadł na kilka dni. Eliza się zaniepokoiła, bo zwykle kontaktowali się co 2-3 dni. Sherlock kątem umysłu zanotował, że kobieta jest zakochana w przyjacielu od kilku lat, ale nadal nie wie, jak przenieść tę znajomość na bardziej romantyczny poziom.  
Zanim zdążyła zawiadomić policję o zaginięciu przyjaciela, Timothy wrócił. Poobijany, wychudzony i bardzo, bardzo przerażony. Tak przerażony, że próbował ją przekonać, że to były tylko super niespodziewane wakacje.  
W końcu, gdy mu nie uwierzyła, załamał się po paru drinkach i opowiedział jej rzeczywiście przerażającą historię. Bob z portalu randkowego okazał się wielkim chłopem, który dosypał mu czegoś do drinka po czym prawie stracił przytomność.  
Bob miał ze sobą kilku kumpli, ale nie zapamiętał ich twarzy- wywieźli go gdzieś razem, związanego zakneblowanego, w bagażniku. Potem biciem zmusili go, żeby wypłacił wszystkie swoje pieniądze i zagrozili śmiercią, jeśli komukolwiek o tym opowie.  
Eliza oczywiście uznała, że to sprawa dla policji, ale Timothy zrobił się cały zielony, gdy o tym wspomniała i do tej pory nie udało się jej go przekonać. Nie wierzył, że policja potraktuje go poważnie, bo niewiele pamiętał. Tylko Boba.  
Ledwo zgodził się na to, żeby Eliza zgłosiła się do jakiegoś detektywa. A ona przeczytała w gazecie o tym, jaki dobry jest Sherlock Holmes. I uznała, że trzeba ich złapać, ponieważ było oczywiste, że szukają kolejnych naiwnych w necie –najczęściej kobiet, bo są przekonani, że je łatwiej zastraszyć.  
Eliza uważała też (i Sherlock przychylał się do jej przekonania), że jeśli nikt ich nie złapie i im nie przechodzi, w końcu kogoś zabiją, choćby przez przypadek.  
Obiecała też, że zmusi swojego przyjaciela, żeby opisał Boba i opowiedział dokładnie co mu zrobili, ale Sherlock uznał, że może zacząć śledztwo od razu, bez tych informacji.  
Zarejestrował się więc na „Only Men & Women” i założył sobie tam konto. Oczywiście jako kobieta.  
Nie było sensu tego odwlekać, bo i tak- zanim Bob się odezwie- minie trochę czasu.  
A kiedy Sherlock wydobędzie od Tima całą jego korespondencję z „Bobem” będzie można znaleźć wzory i charakterystyczne zwroty, które pozwolą zidentyfikować Boba, gdy się już odezwie- bo oczywiście zdążył już zmienić dane na portalu.  
Sherlock mógł poczekać, aż przeczyta o czym Bob i Tim pisali do siebie- znalazłby w ich korespondencji wskazówki do tego, jak skonstruować swój profil, żeby przyciągnąć Boba, ale nie chciało mu się czekać. Poza tym- tak było trudniej, a on w tej chwili łaknął wyzwań, choćby tak niepoważnych.  
Jeśli jego profil na portalu nikogo szybko nie zwabi- przerobi go później, mając więcej danych.  
Właściwie mógł od razu zrobić po kilka profili, do różnych randkowych portali, co zwiększy szanse powodzenia. „Bob” na pewno nie grasował tylko na tym jednym.  
Sherlock zajął się komponowaniem swoich profili- kobiet uległych, nieśmiałych, trochę zagubionych, z niską samooceną i poczuciem braku wsparcia otoczenia. I oczywiście bez bliskich przyjaciół oraz rodziny.  
Do północy miał już ich sześć - całkowicie fikcyjnych kont, że zdjęciami niezbyt atrakcyjnych kobiet, ściągniętymi z internetu. Nie potrzebował zdjęć pięknych kobiet, bo choć przyciągały duże zainteresowanie, to Bobowi nie chodziło o seks, tylko o zahukane pracowite myszki, które dadzą się okraść z całego swego dorobku i będą się potem bały nawet pisnąć komukolwiek, co im się stało. Albo- lepiej- nie będą miały nawet komu o tym piszczeć.  
Sherlock był z siebie bardzo zadowolony.  
Kiedy, tuż po tym jak skończył wpisywać dane osobowe do ostatniego profilu, dostał na pocztę (która się nie wyświetlała na profilach, oczywiście) pierwsza wiadomość, przysłana na pierwszy profil, który dziś zrobił.  
Nie spodziewał się oczywiście od razu „Boba”, ale każda wiadomość od mężczyzn potwierdzała fakt, że dobrze skonstruował swoje kobiece alter ego. Był zadowolony, bo te wiadomości potwierdzały, że potrafi zrobić coś, co czego potrzebne były właściwe umiejętności interpersonalne, o które nikt (na czele z Johnem) go nie podejrzewał. 

***

Od urodzin Rosie John był ciągle w tym dziwnym stanie, który przychodzi, kiedy człowiek noc po nocy śpi mniej, niż potrzebuje i przywykł. Tak to już bywa z małymi dziećmi. Niby sypiają po kilkanaście godzin na dobę, ale nigdy jednym ciągiem a, przynajmniej na początku, ich rodzicom wydaje się to zbyt krótkim czasem, żeby zdążyć ze wszystkim i jeszcze się wyspać.  
Rosie była zdrowa, rozwijała się prawidłowo, płuca miała dobrze wykształcone, a w dodatku nie była spokojnym, pogodnym dzieckiem, które może i pół godziny leżeć spokojnie w łóżeczku i patrzeć w sufit, czekając grzecznie, aż ktoś zauważy, że już nie śpi i się nią zajmie. John wiedział z opowiadań, że takie dzieci też się zdarzają i zazdrościł ich rodzicom bardzo. Ale z takim zestawem genów, po obu rodzicach, jakże by Rosie mogła być spokojna? Zresztą, być może nie chodziło wcale o geny a raczej o to, że oboje rodzice niezbyt znali się na noworodkach i w dodatku nie mieli w sobie spokoju.  
John kochał ją bardzo, ale czasem budząc się kolejny raz tej samej nocy, myślał- czego rankiem się wstydził- że bez niej nie byłby bardzo nieszczęśliwy.  
Teraz, kiedy już istniała, oczywiście nikomu by jej nie oddał, ale gdyby miał wybór… to nie decydowałby się na dziecko.  
Nieobecność Rosie tyle by uprościła. Tyle spraw by rozwiązała.  
A przynajmniej nie ograniczałaby mu wyboru życia, jakim musi żyć.  
Rano wstydził się tych myśli i nieświadomie próbował je wynagrodzić córce, spędzając z nią jeszcze więcej czasu i próbując być jeszcze lepszym ojcem. Ale w środku nocy, gdy mała istotka zanosiła się irracjonalnym płaczem, którego długo nie dało się uspokoić, chociaż jego przyczyna (głód, mokra pielucha, zimno) została usunięta- Johna wypełniała znana mu aż nadto irytacja, przez którą wkradały mu się do głowy straszne myśli: że nie prosił się o dziecko, że go nie chciał, że specjalnie dbał o dochowanie wszelkich środków ostrożności i sądził… zakładał, że brak rozmowy na ten temat oznacza, że Mary się z nim generalnie zgadza. A tu taka niespodzianka! Którą oczywiście jako pierwszy wydedukował Sherlock.  
Jedyne, co nieco rozgrzeszało Mary w jego oczach, to fakt, że wydawała się być równie zaskoczona i spłoszona tym odkryciem, co on sam.  
Ale jakie to w sumie miało teraz znaczenie? Oboje byli związani przysięgą, którą dałoby się rozwiązać, natomiast dziecko… przywiązywało ich do tej nowej istotki i do siebie nawzajem na zawsze.  
Kiedy Sherlock żartował, że teraz, zamiast niego, będą mieli realne dziecko, którym będą umieli się zajmować po przepraktykowaniu na nim… John był zbyt zaskoczony, by to jakoś skomentować.  
W tej chwili jednak chciałby mu powiedzieć, że nie miał racji. Kompletnie się mylił.  
Bo w porównaniu z Rosie, detektyw był rewelacyjnie prosty w obsłudze. Nie potrzebował ciągłej uwagi, wbrew temu, co się ludziom wydawało, a żeby był zadowolony, wystarczało mu przynieść jakaś niecodzienna zagadkę kryminalna. Tak- na zakupy nie chodził i nie sprzątał po sobie, a czasem trzeba mu było nie tylko zrobić coś do jedzenia ale i podetknąć to pod nos i zmusić do jedzenia. Ale o podstawowe potrzeby swego ciała potrafił już zadbać i nie trzeba go było ciągle niańczyć, a bardzo często dostarczał rozrywki.  
John tęsknił za nim bardzo. Może nawet nie za nim SAMYM- bo Mary pozwalała im zajmować się śledztwami i czasem nawet się do nich przyłączała, ale brakowało mu ich kawalerskiego życia na Baker Street. Tego w którym wszystko było takie, jakie się wydawało, a zdrady i kłamstwa zdarzały się na zewnątrz ich dwuosobowej wspólnoty. Przynajmniej do tego Wielkiego, Horrendalnego oszustwa, którego wspomnienie gdzieś tam ciągle czaiło w jego pamięci i nadal wzbudzało emocje... ale prawda była taka- co uświadomił sobie już dawno- że gdyby nie Rosie, mógłby wrócić na Baker Street kiedy by tylko zechciał i kiedy by się z Sherlockiem dogadali. Ślub można było rozwiązać polubownie, a John podejrzewał, że Mary nie byłaby wcale taka przeciwna temu rozwiązaniu, bo i ona zaczynała rozumieć, że ich małżeństwo nie jest najlepszym, co mogłoby się im obojgu przytrafić. Do sprawy Magnussena, John był przekonany, że tylko on ma problemy z aklimatyzacją w nowej roli statecznego męża, ale widząc Mary z bronią w ręku uświadomił sobie, że to nie on najbardziej cierpi na brak wydarzeń podnoszących poziom adrenaliny.  
Tym, co łączyło ich na zawsze (jakie to strasznie słowo, ciążące mu teraz jak kamień na szyi), to ta mała istotka, ta kruszynka, która nie była winna ani temu, że urodziła ją zdradliwa kłamczucha z morderczymi zapędami, ani tego, że jej ojcem był uzależniony od specyficznego stylu życia były wojskowy z lekkimi problemami z wyrażeniem emocji.  
Rosie była taka słodka i bezbronna, że zasługiwała na zdecydowanie lepszych rodziców, niż oni. Taka na przykład Molly byłaby idealną matką: spokojna, kochająca, odpowiedzialna. Dlaczego to nie ona dostała Rosie?  
Sherlock na swój sposób czuł się odpowiedzialny za Rosie, potrafił i chciał czasem się nią zajmować, ale John nie miał serca powierzać mu jej na dłuższe okresy czasu- i sam nie był pewny, czyją korzyść ma na oku- Rosie czy Sherlocka? To wszystko było takie… trudne. Nieprzyjemnie skomplikowane. I czasami, coraz częściej niestety, John czuł się przytłoczony tym swoim obecny życiem.  
Nie było w tym nic frapującego, nic dającego to poczucie bycia potrzebnym, bycia ważnym bycia… wolnym, a zarazem posiadającym swoje miejsce i grupę wobec której było się lojalnym, ponieważ wiedziało się, że oni są lojalni wobec ciebie.  
To miał na wojnie, to za tym tęsknił bardziej niż za niebezpieczeństwem.  
Sherlock, że swoją dziwną quasi- rodziną, dawał mu to.  
I wiele więcej, choć nawet nie umiał sprecyzować, co dokładnie. A świadomość, jak mało wie o swojej żonie i jak bardzo musi się o nią martwic, nie pomagała.  
Jeśli Sherlock był maszyną (w co John przestał wierzyć już jakiś czas temu) to Mary była prawdziwą psychopatką, czego dowodziło to, jak doskonale potrafiła grać role słodkiej i ciepłej pielęgniarki. Dlatego problemem nie było to JAK grać kogoś, kogo John mógł kochać, ale to JAK długo, a raczej w tym przypadku- jak krótko, była w stanie to robić. Z jej przeszłością, która czyhała na nią cały czas, bo zabicie Magnussena mogło tylko odwlec nieuniknione- że ludzie, którym kogoś zabiła, znajda ją wreszcie. Ją i jej dziecko- czyli ich dziecko. John wiedział, że musi wtedy przy niej być. Przy nich obu.  
Choć bardziej przy Rosie, bo to ona była bezbronna.  
Sherlock mu obiecał i John ufał tej obietnicy. Ale takie sytuacje rzadko kiedy dawało się przewidzieć, a jeszcze rzadziej- kontrolować. To go dobijało- brak kontroli nad swoim życiem. Z winy Mary.  
I gdyby nie Rosie, mógłby stosunkowo łatwo się z tego wyplątać. Czasem, gdy to życie dopiekło mu mocniej, niż zwykle albo Mary była nieco bardziej kąśliwa, niż miała we zwyczaju, John oddawał się bezcelowemu snuciu planów, na pograniczu marzeń, tego, jakby się wykaraskał z tego małżeństwa, tego życia, gdyby miał jeszcze wybór, gdyby nie musiał chronić córki przed konsekwencjami trybu życia jej matki.  
Mógłby wtedy powiedzieć Mary, że po prostu im się nie udało, przyznać się do złej oceny sytuacji, albo nawet błędu. W końcu- co było lepsze: zachować dumę i codziennie budzić się, by udawać ze wszystko jest w porządku, czy przyznać się do błędu i… po prostu zacząć życie od nowa w tym miejscu, w którym się popsuło.  
A naprawdę popsuło się wtedy, gdy Sherlock sfingował swoja śmierć.  
John nie miał pojęcia, czy wybaczył mu to do końca, ale podejrzewał… nie, wiedział, że jeśli ma wybierać między Mary, kłamiącą w drobiazgach, a Sherlockiem, który zrobił to raz, ale na gargantuiczną skalę, to woli tego drugiego.  
Może jest dupkiem, który uczynił własny znak firmowy z wkurzania ludzi, ale jednak daleko było mu do socjopatii i właściwie, w porównaniu do Mary, był bezbronnym szczeniaczkiem.  
John tak bardzo chciał wrócić na Baker Street, do ich wspólnego życia! Sytuacje pogarszał fakt, iż nie mógł nikomu powiedzieć o Mary. Oczywiście wiedział Sherlock i Mycroft, a Molly chyba czegoś się domyślała, bo przy Mary zachowywała się szczególnie ostrożnie, ale obaj bracia Holmes słabo nadawali się na partnera do szczerej pogawędki o kłopotach w życiu małżeńskim. Kiedy próbował sobie to wyobrazić, zaczynał się skręcać ze śmiechu. Nie mógł się zdecydować, który z nich byłby bardziej zdziwiony tematem. Mina Mycrofta byłaby bezcenna. Za to Sherlock od razu by się wyłączył i stwierdził, że nie przeprowadzał żadnych badań na ten temat i zacząłby wywód na temat tego, jak John sam sobie sprowadził to na swoją głowę. John wystarczająco sam się obwiniał za wybranie tej, a nie innej kobiety i za spłodzenie z nią dziecka (jedyne usprawiedliwienie jakie miał to, że kiedy stwarzali Rosie, jeszcze nie wiedział z kim sypia).  
Gdyby wiedział… no właśnie. Wiedział, że zachowałby się inaczej, ale jak dokładnie, tego już nie był pewien.  
Wtedy zwykle przestawał myśleć na ten temat, czując, że dalsze drążenie go zepchnie go w jakaś otchłań… wściekłości, poczucia winy i innych uczuć, których nie rozumiał i nie chciał się im przyglądać. Ale nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, żeby komuś to wszystko opowiedzieć. Oczywiście musiałby to być ktoś, kto by nie znał jego nazwiska, nie wiedział, że pracuje z Sherlockiem, ani nie kojarzył, że żona, o której opowiada, to Mary.  
Każda osoba znająca Mary, która wiedziałaby cokolwiek o jej przeszłości była dodatkowym zagrożeniem jej bezpieczeństwa. John czasem był zadziwiony tym, jakie dziwne stało się jego życie. A wydawałoby się, że po Moriartym już nic nie powinno go zdziwić, ani wydać się zbyt skomplikowanym i tajemniczym.  
Zastanawiał się, co by było, gdyby miał większa rodzinne, albo nawet utrzymywał cieplejsze relacje z Harriet, co by jej opowiadał, gdyby go pytała o jego żonę? Czuł, że prędzej, czy później z czymś by się przed nią wysypał, a trzeźwa Harriet była zaskakująco sprytna i spostrzegawcza czasami. To John był tym bardziej prostodusznym, prostolinijnym nawet, mnie sprawiającym kłopotów( nie na duża skalę). Co się z nim stało? Co się stało z jego instynktem samozachowawczym?  
Na szczęście Harriet interesowała się jego życiem z Mary tak samo, jak wcześniejszym, na Baker Street- czyli właściwie wcale. Odkąd ją zawiadomił o dziecku wysłali sobie kilka SMSów i nawet nie były długie. Jedno, co z nich wywnioskował, to to, że jego siostra nie polubiła Mary- o ile można tak powiedzieć, skoro nigdy się nie poznały, więc może raczej należałoby powiedzieć, że jego siostra nie polubiła tego, jaką jej Mary opowiedział.  
No cóż- wyszło na dobre. John nie musiał się jej tłumaczyć dlaczego się nie spotykają we trójkę. Tak było lepiej dla wszystkich.  
Może tylko nie dla Rosie, która nie miała szansy mieć zbyt licznej rodziny, zważywszy na to, że Mary byłą… sierota.  
John wetchnął i zaczął się zbierać do robienia obiadu.  
Miał dziś wolne, więc został z córką w domu, żeby Mary mogła pozałatwiać swoje sprawy i to on miał dzisiaj zająć się posiłkami.  
Idąc do kuchni, zerknął na otwarty laptop. W dole ekranu migała ikonka oznaczająca, że ma nową wiadomość na skrzynce mailowej. Sherlock mu to tak kiedyś ustawił, a jemu się nie chciało tego przestawiać. Łatwiej i prościej było to ignorować albo sprawdzić pocztę.  
Rosie była cicho, pewnie się jeszcze nie obudziła z popołudniowej drzemki, toteż w nagłym przypływie kaprysu, John podszedł do stolika i zalogował się na swoje konto.  
Kiedy zobaczył ile ma nieprzeczytanych wiadomości dosłownie usiadł z wrażenia na krześle. Na chwilę zapomniał o obiedzie, a nawet o śpiącym za ścianą dziecku.  
Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądało to tak, jakby jego skrzynkę zaatakował jakiś wirus, ale kiedy otwarł kilka wyrywkowych wiadomości, okazało się, że nie- te wszystkie maile (115) były naprawdę do niego i przyszły w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni z kilku adresów. Kiedy się im bliżej przyjrzał, okazało się, że są to powiadomienia z portali randkowych, o wiadomościach od nieznanych mu kobiet, które chciały go poznać.  
Nic z tego nie rozumiał.  
W końcu, przełamując nieufność, kliknął na jedną z wiadomości, od „Beryl 123”: „Hej John! Mam na imię Klara i spodobał mi się twój profil. Odezwij się!”  
Niewiele mu to wyjaśniło, więc po krótkiej walce ze swoją podejrzliwością (którą lubił nazywać rozwagą), przysunął sobie krzesło bliżej stolika, kliknął na link i przeniósł się na portal randkowy.  
Zmarszczył czoło. To było dziwne.  
Pierwszą jego myślą była: to ma coś wspólnego z Sherlockiem…  
Ale szybko zorientował się, że tym razem nie o to chodziło. Tym razem ktoś po prostu założył mu profile na kilku portalach randkowych. A jemu naprawdę nie przychodził do głowy nikt, kto by mógł zrobić coś takiego!  
Na wszystkich portalach założono mu ten sam profil, z prawdziwymi informacjami na jego temat; choć nie było ich zbyt wiele- data urodzenia, wykształcenie, służba w wojsku.... a zdjęcie profilowe, choć niewyraźne, przedstawiało jego samego, tyle, że młodszego o jakieś dziesięć lat i w cywilnym ubraniu  
Pominięto natomiast takie „szczegóły”, jak współpraca z Sherlockiem oraz małżeństwo z Mary, czy posiadanie dziecka.  
John przez bardzo długi czas nie mógł pojąć na co właściwie patrzy. Dopiero, gdy Rosie zaczęła popłakiwać (prawdopodobne powody: pełna pielucha i początek apetytu na podrzemkową przekąskę) a on, odruchowo wstał i przeszedł do jej pokoju, żeby opanować kryzys, zrozumiał, co się stało.  
Ktoś, z niewiadomych przyczyn zrobił mu głupi kawał.  
W dodatku był to ktoś, kto go znał, a nawet miał jego zdjęcie- przynajmniej to jedno (mogło być nawet wycięte z większej całości, John go nie pamiętał, ale robiono mu w życiu sporo zdjęć). Na pewno było zdjęcie sprzed czasów Sherlocka. Zresztą, czy to ważne? Na razie miał 115 wiadomości kobiet, które nie mając pojęcia, że jest żonaty i ma dziecko, chciały go poznać w celach romansowych…  
John przewinął Rosie i nakarmił ją, z głową zajęta myśleniem, co ma teraz zrobić. Oczywiście powinien zacząć od skasowania swoich profili na portalach.  
Ale z tym akurat był problem- żeby to zrobić, potrzebował loginów i haseł do tych kont, które znał je tylko ten ktoś, kto mu je założył. Co prawda ustawił je jakoś tak, żeby John dostawał powiadomienia na swoje prawdziwe konto, a nawet podał jego prawdziwy adres internetowy na profilach, ale John nie był w stanie poprawić (czy skasować) swoich kont -mógł je tylko obserwować z jako niezarejestrowany „gość”, tak samo, jak mógł zobaczyć profile kobiet, które do niego napisały, ale jeśli chciał im odpowiedzieć, musiał korzystać ze swojej poczty elektronicznej.  
To, co mógł w tej sytuacji zrobić, to wykasować wszystkie maile od nich i wytropić tego kto zrobił mu ten kawał żeby go (ją?) zmusić do wykasowania jego profili z tych wszystkich stron randkowych.  
Westchnął i powrócił do realności. Wytropienie tego, kto mu to zrobił wymagałoby czasu i innych zasobów, których nie miał, a najłatwiejsze rozwiązanie, czyli poproszenie o to Sherlocka oczywiście nie wchodziło w grę.  
Zamyślony, zaczął kroić warzywa i postawił garnek na ogniu. Na szczęście szybko się zreflektował, że był pusty i wlał do niego wodę. Rosie ma szczęście zajęła się swoją butelką i nie wymagała opieki. Nie przez najbliższe pięć minut.  
Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy nauczył się do pewnego stopnia wielozadaniowości, ale w tej chwili nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tych kobietach, które chciały go poznać. W jakiś sposób to było miłe. Podnoszące na duchu. Tak dużo kobiet zobaczyło jego zdjęcie, przeczytało o jego życiu i uznało, że jest wart zachodu.  
Fakt, że nie był to jakiś WIEKLKI zachód- kliknięcie w ikonę komunikatora i wystukanie kilku słów, to nie to samo, co rzucenie się pod nadjeżdżający pociąg, ani nawet kupienie mu kawy w Starbucksie. Jak dobrze się zastanowić, to ich zaangażowanie było warte tyle samo czasu i wysiłku, co skomentowanie zdjęcia znajomej na FB, ale… ale jednak wymagało trochę odwagi, bo John mógłby wyśmiać ich propozycje i stojącą za nią… desperację? Nie- to było za mocne słowo, obraźliwe nawet. Jeśli on miał prawo podrywać kobiety to one też miały do tego prawo. A że podrywały go na takiej stronie a nie w pubie… to chyba żadna różnica?  
John zorientował się, że zrobił prawie cały (prosty) obiad, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, zajęty rozważaniem dzisiejszego rynku randkowego oraz swojej atrakcyjności na nim.  
A Rosie dawno zjadła swój obiadek i zaczynała się nudzić, bo nikt się nią nie zajmował. Wspaniały ojciec z niego.  
Otrząsnął się z myśli na głupie tematy i zajął teraźniejszością- dzieckiem i jedzeniem.  
Ale już po kilku minutach znowu sprawdzał powiadomienia o tym, że ktoś go zaczepił na którymś z portali randkowych.  
Niektóre z zaczepiających go tam kobiet wydały mu się bardzo ładne a kilka z nich- interesujące, kiedy wszedł na ich profile i o nich poczytał.  
Mimo, że nie on to wszystko zaczął, czuł, że powinien im coś odpisać, choćby parę słów, żeby nie poczuły się zlekceważone.  
Po którejś przeczytanej wiadomości przyłapał się na tym, że właśnie układa odpowiedź (szczególnie ładnej i interesującej „Suzy”) w której wcale nie wspomina, że jest żonaty. Poczuł się wtedy początek wyrzutów sumienia i postanowił sobie twardo, zlekceważyć całą tę sytuację.  
Na szczęście dostał SMSa od Sherlocka i na chwile zajął się czym innym- musiał mu wyjaśnić, że ma pod opieka dziecko i jest absolutnie niedostępny, aż do 17.00, kiedy wróci Mary.  
Sherlock nie wydawał się zadowolony, ale nie próbował już naciskać- tak jakby zmiana w ich relacji, ewidentna po jego powrocie, nadal się utrzymywała; tak, jakby się nauczył szanować granice, i życie Johna POZA śledztwami i ganianiem za przestępcami.  
Sam nie wiedział, co o tym sądzić- oczywiście, to była dużo poprawa, coś czego zadał od Sherlocka od zawsze, coś co przed nim wydawało mu się całkiem naturalnym składnikiem jakiejkolwiek przyjaźni. Z drugiej strony… w powodzi zmian, jakie przeżył przez ostatnie rok, nie miałby chyba nic przeciwko, żeby coś jednak zostało po staremu. A ta nowa twarz przyjaciela, ta emocjonalna, ostrożniejsza, w relacjach z (bliskimi) ludźmi, była czasami dziwnie denerwująca.  
Po chwili przypomniał sobie znowu o kłopocie za skrzynką pocztową, który z każda chwila coraz bardziej zapychała się nowymi powiadomieniami i pomyślał, że coś musi z tym zrobić.  
Na razie mógł usunąć wszystkie te wiadomości i spróbować tak ustawić filtry, żeby wszystkie kolejne od razu lądowały w spamie. Spróbował. I szybko się przekonał, że nie da rady wykluczyć ich wszystkich, bo różne portale miały różne systemy wysyłania poczty, a filtry w jego własnej skrzynce były zbyt proste, by identyfikować maile jako wysłane z tego samego konta, kiedy ich adresy różniły się choćby jednym słowem.  
Dlatego w końcu się poddał i zaczął kasować maile po kolei, wyławiając spośród mnich te, które wyglądały jak wiadomości od potencjalnych klientów Sherlocka, oraz te które były ważne dla niego samego: z banku albo od przyjaciół.  
Kiedy skończył i zaczął sprawdzać to, co mu zostało z tego czyszczenia, odkrył z zaskoczeniem, że pięć maili z tych, które mu zostały w skrzynce były wiadomościami od kobiet, które chciały go poznać. Na początku zastanawiał się, co się stało, że nagle wszystkie kobiety w Londynie chcą go podrywać, ale po chwili skojarzył fakty i przypomniał sobie, że na jego profilach był podany jego prywatny adres mailowy.  
Zacisnął szczęki, aż na czole wyszła mu żyła, a zęby zazgrzytały- to już było… bezczelne! Oczywiście nie złościł się na te niczemu nie winne kobiety. Głównym adresatem jego złości była ta nadal tajemnicza osoba, które go w to wszystko wpakowała. Musiał się dowiedzieć, kto to jest i zmusić do skasowania jego kont.  
Ale jak się do tego zabrać, nie robiąc z siebie idioty przy okazji? A na takiego wyjdzie, jeśli zacznie wypytywać przyjaciół wprost, kto mu to zrobił.  
Pomyślał przelotnie o Sherlocku, ale znowu odrzucił to rozwiązanie jako bezsensowne. Jakby mu to wyjaśnił? „Nie wiem, kto uznał, że to będzie śmieszne, proszę, o Najmądrzejszy z Ludzi, pomóż mi go znaleźć”? Nie. Zdecydowanie nie.  
A przynajmniej na razie, kiedy jeszcze nawet nie spróbował sam rozwiązać tej zagadki. Może później, kiedy wyczerpie wszystkie inne możliwości.  
Przeczytał te pięć maili. Były bardzo miłe; jedna z kobiet nawet go rozbawiła i odruchowo zaczął jej odpowiadać, ale po dwóch zdaniach, zaraz po podziękowaniu za zainteresowanie, zaczął pisać o Mary i zrozumiał, że władował się w pułapkę. Przecież nie może napisać tej nieznajomej mu zupełnie kobiecie (jej profil mógł być wypełnionymi fałszywymi informacjami, a zdjęcie wzięte z netu), że jest poślubiony byłej agentce i ma z nią bardzo ładne i zdrowe dziecko, ale w zamian za to czuje się często przygnieciony obowiązkami i opleciony siecią zrobiona z kłamstw i że już nikomu nie potrafi zaufać, bo nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel… nie. Choćby miał największą ochotę z kimś o tym porozmawiać, nie może się otwierać przed kimś, kto może nawet nie istnieć, albo, co gorsza, być głupim nastolatkiem, który się nudzi, albo… kimkolwiek. Nie.  
Nie chce być dla tych kobiet niemiły, większość z nich na pewno jest tymi, za które się podają, ale nie wolno mu też być szczerym, ponieważ sekrety, które chroni nie są nawet jego.  
Po namyśle skomponował, jak mu się wydawało, w miarę porządna nic nie zdradzającą, ale uprzejma odpowiedź, która mogła pasować do każdego maila, jaki dostanie od kobiet z portali. Przeczytał ich dziś wystarczająco dużo, by przewidzieć jakie będą następne – w większości. Oczywiście zawsze mogą się znaleźć jakieś wyjątki, ale mając te standardowa odpowiedź nie będzie musiał ich nawet czytać, no i nie wyjdzie na ostatniego chama.  
Co prawda, to nie miało i tak sensu- przecież nigdy ich nie pozna w realu, ale niektóre naprawdę się postarały, a on sam wiedział, jak trudno komuś zaufać, jak czasem wiele wysiłku trzeba włożyć w to, żeby się przed kimś otworzyć, a one w końcu wyszły z inicjatywą i nie chciał być dla niech bardziej nieprzyjemny, niż byłby w pubie, a tam przynajmniej postawiłby im drinka i porozmawiał z nimi przez chwilę.  
Jego odpowiedz brzmiała: „Bardzo dziękuje za twoja wiadomość. To niesamowicie miłe, że zainteresował się mój profil, ale szukam kogoś innego.”  
Był z siebie zadowolony, wklejając ją do kolejnych maili.  
Na razie- póki nie miał jak usunąć sowich kont, to musiało wystarczyć.

***

Następnych kilka dni minęło mu w pośpiechu- między dzieckiem, pracą (tylko na pół etatu, ale musieli z czegoś żyć) i SMSami od Sherlocka, który usiłował go zaintrygować jakąś sprawą, której szczegóły były zbyt skomplikowane, by je nawet rozumiał, a co dopiero spamiętał, John nie miał czasu na sprawdzanie swojej skrzynki mailowej.  
Kiedy ją wreszcie sprawdził, czekały tam na niego kolejne powiadomienia i maile od kobiet.  
Oraz dwie odpowiedzi na jego standardowego maila.  
Obie nie były miłe—jedna mniej od drugiej i Johnowi zrobiło się jakoś nie fajnie na duszy: wyglądało na to, że jego cały wysiłek, żeby nie być nieuprzejmym poszedł na marne.  
Mimo to odpowiedział tym samym tekstem na kolejne nowe maile i skasował powiadomienia z portali. Obiecał sobie też pomyśleć nad tym, kto mu zrobił ten psikus, ale nie miał na razie żadnego punktu zaczepienia i bardzo dużo innych rzeczy na głowie, więc skończyło się na postanowieniu.  
Przez ten czas nie miał nawet czasu za bardzo odbierać maili na poważne tematy, a co dopiero tych bzdur. Ale kiedy wreszcie do tego usiadł, szło mu szybko- powiadomienia do kosza, bez czytania; maile bezpośrednie- odpowiedź, która sobie wcześniej ułożył.  
Jedyne, co było dobre, to to, że z dnia na dzień ilość tego spamu –jak traktował te wiadomości- była coraz mniejsza. To zapowiadało, że najdalej za tydzień nie będzie już miał żadnych nowych.  
Mógłby wtedy potraktować je jak normalny spam, coś czego, jak deszczu, nie da się uniknąć. Nie mógł a może i nie chciał porzucać tej skrzynki, bo miał tu sporo maili dotyczących starych spraw, a to mogło mu się do czego kiedyś przydać, jeśli… nie, chyba już nie ma powrotu do starego życia blogera Sherlocka – to już jest przeszłość. Musi to wreszcie zaakceptować, wystarczająco dużo czasu minęło, żeby wreszcie zaakceptował, że jego życie to teraz Mary, dziecko i praca niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.  
Sherlock pewnie wróci do swojej „praktyki”, kiedy Mycroft jakoś to wszystko rozplącze, ale nawet jeśli miałby kiedykolwiek zaprosić przyjaciela na rozwiązanie jakiejś sprawy, to teraz, z dzieckiem… będzie to cholernie trudno poukładać.  
Chyba, że Mary zgodzi się, przejąć większą część opieki nad Rosie aż do czasu, gdy dziewczynka będzie już na tyle duża, żeby iść do przedszkola, żeby miał miał kilka godzin tygodniowo na swoje… hobby. Tylko, czy akurat właśnie wtedy coś się zdarzy? Ciekawe przestępstwo nie przychodziły na zawołanie.  
John westchnął i przeczesał włosy palcami. Zdecydowanie powinien iść do fryzjera.  
Albo wpaść na Baker Street- pani Hudson miała teraz aż za dużo Sherlocka na głowie. Poza tym- trochę się już stęsknił za tym miejscem… i jego lokatorami.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlockowi dosyć szybko znudziło się czekanie na to, aż ktoś napisze wiadomość do niego (czyli do profili Margaret Mead, bo takie założył) i zaczął obmyślać prostsze albo bardziej aktywne sposoby znalezienia „Boba”.   
Kiedy odstał od Tima kopie ich korespondencji i przestudiował ja bardzo dokładnie, nabrał pewności, że pozna Boba, jeśli będzie miał szanse wymienić z nim kilka maili.   
Żeby zwiększyć na to szanse, zaczął przeszukiwać bazę portalu używając różnych filtrów.   
I tak wpadł na profile podpisane „John Watson”. Były dwa i choć był pewien, że żaden z nich nie jest JEGO Johnem Watsonem, to nie mógł się oprzeć i sprawdził oba.   
I tak odkrył „prawdziwego” Johna Watsona. Przez sekundy myślał, że ktoś użył tylko jego zdjęcia, ale przebiegł wzrokiem opis i wszystko się zgadzało. Poza tym, że najwyraźniej ta wersja Johna Watsona nie miała żony ani dziecka, ani kłopotliwego przyjaciela Sherlocka Holmesa.   
To kazało się ciekawsze, na chwilę obecną, niż szukanie Boba, które wisiało w próżni. Jakim cudem John, świeżo upieczony ojciec i mąż szukał sobie kolejnej kobiety, skoro miał już jedną, Sherlock nie miał pojęcia.   
Ale, być może to było normalne w sytuacji, kiedy wybaczenie (Mary), nie oznaczało zapomnienia.   
Sam nie potrafił zapomnieć i choć Mary zachowywała się przyjaźnie … nie pozwalał sobie przy niej ani na całkowitą szczerość, ani całkowite rozluźnienie.   
John ją na pewno kochał, kiedyś. Co do chwili obecnej, to nie było już taki pewne, ale na pewno jej nie ufał. Czyli- obaj jej nie ufali. Ale mimo to… John znowu go zaskoczył, niby miał tak mało czasu, ale na to najwyraźniej mu starczało.   
Może chciał sobie tylko poflirtować w sieci? Ale to byłoby tak nie w jego stylu...   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się krzywo i założył sobie nowe konto, bo choć szansa, że John zapamiętał wszystkie jego adresy internetowe, była mikroskopijna, nie chciał ryzykować. Oczywiście założył je na nazwisko Margaret Mead, dzięki czemu będzie mógł potem dodać je do swoich profili jako kolejny szczegół dla naiwnych, którzy wierzą, że jak ktoś pokazuje nieprofesjonalne zdjęcie i ma skrzynkę e-mail na swoje nazwisko, to musi istnieć w rzeczywistości.   
Wpisał adres Johna i zaczął pisać:  
„Hej, John. Znalazłam cię na portalu „Only Men & Women” i bardzo mi się spodobałeś…”  
Pisał szybko, zastanawiając się raczej nad tym, co zrobi John, a nie nad słowami, które do niego pisał. Jeśli jego konto na portalu nie było czyimś żartem, to John mu odpisze. Zwykle był szarmancki dla kobiet, które okazywały mu zainteresowanie.   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się już szeroko, kiedy naciskał „enter” wysyłając swój wabik w łącza. Ciekawe, po jakim czasie John zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak? Czy będzie się chciał umówić z Margaret? A może… może uda mu się na tyle przedłużyć ich wymianę maili, żeby potrenować i sprawdzić swoje umiejętności udawania bezbronnej kobiety?   
Tak, czy inaczej- sytuacja była zbyt ciekawa, by nic z nią nie robić. A okazja- zbyt kusząca. 

***

Po kolejnym tygodniu John zaczynał czuć, że jego system radzenia sobie z tą nieoczekiwaną sytuacją zawiera jakieś błędne założenia- na pewno co do kobiecej natury, a może także reguł randkowania w sieci.  
Niektóre kobiety, którym nic nie odpisał, próbowały i tak się z nim skontaktować, nieuprzejmie żądając wyjaśnienia, dlaczego im nie odpowiadał, a te, którym odpisał wprost, że nie jest nimi zainteresowany, były jeszcze bardziej wściekłe. John tego nie rozumiał i był na skraju uznania, że kobiety to jednak jest jakiś inny gatunek i zrezygnowania z wysyłania wiadomości.  
Wtedy wreszcie jakaś kobieta napisała mu coś, co w obecnej sytuacji musiał uznać za wyjątkowo uprzejme i bardzo rozsądne:  
„Nie przeszkadza mi to, że nie szukasz niczego poważnego, ja też właściwie nie szukam, w tej chwili. Chciałabym po prostu lepiej cię poznać, bo wydajesz mi się bardzo interesującą osobą. Żołnierz i lekarz- cóż za ciekawe połączenie! To właściwie przeciwieństwa.   
Jak się przystosowałeś do cywilnego życia? wiem od kogoś, kto był w wojsku, że to potrafi być ciężkie i długotrwałe. Jak było w twoim przypadku?   
Chciałbym też wiedzieć, czy masz kogoś kto cię wspiera na co dzień? I czy bycie internistą po tym całym ekscytującym życiu w wojsku i ratowaniu ludziom życia nie jest dla ciebie spełnieniem marzeń o spokojnym życiu czy raczej nudnym obowiązkiem, dzięki któremu możesz płacić rachunki?  
Będzie mi bardzo miło jeśli odpowiesz, ale jeśli nie, to trudno- jakoś to przeżyję.”  
John był tak zaskoczony jej przyjazną, a zarazem nienarzucającą się odpowiedzią, że z ciekawości sprawdził jej profil. Margaret Mead była młodsza od niego, ale niezbyt dużo i pracowała w bibliotece- wyglądała niepozornie, ale John lubił ten typ. Mary taka była... to znaczy jej fałszywa tożsamość.   
Margaret nie wyglądała jednak jak ktoś, kto może mieć historie współpracy z CIA. Ale co on mógł wiedzieć- w końcu Mary… nie. Nie może przez swoja żonę zakładać, że każda niepozorna kobieta ukrywa jakaś straszną przeszłość. Nie pozwoli jej tak zepsuć tej resztki otwartości i zaufania, do ludzi, jakie mu jeszcze zostały po tym, co mu zrobiła. Właśnie, że odpisze tej Margaret.   
Oczywiście od razu wyjaśniając, że jest żonaty i dzieciaty, a jeśli ona nadal będzie chciała z nim pisać, to już jej sprawa. A jego szczęście. Lub jego urocza osobowość.   
Uśmiechnął się do siebie i napisał w pięć minut odpowiedź, która go zadowoliła.   
Na więcej i tak nie miał w tej chwili czasu- zaraz musiał wychodzić na zakupy, a potem Mary wracała ze spaceru z Rosie, a nie trzeba było być ex-agentką tajnych służb, by się domyśleć, co on teraz robił. Nie sądził, żeby jej się spodobało, gdyby się dowiedziała, że odpisuje na maile od niezamężnych kobiet z portalu randkowego.   
W życiu by nie uwierzyła, że to ktoś go w to wszystko wrobił. A nie miał zamiaru testować stopnia jej zazdrości.   
Wystarczy, że polubiła Sherlocka. 

***

 

Sherlock co chwilę sprawdzał wiadomości wysłane mu na portalach randkowych, żeby reagować niezwłocznie, kiedy odezwie się „Bob” albo John Watson.  
Jeden z absztyfikantów Margaret M. wyglądała obiecująco. Nie dał swojego zdjęcia, ale używał wielu słów charakterystycznych dla Boba. A ponieważ detektyw nie chciał przedwcześnie nikogo skreślać, więc bardzo starannie obmyślał każdą odpowiedź od Margaret.. sprawdzał też swoją nowa skrzynkę pocztowa, jako Margaret.   
Na której już czekała na niego odpowiedź od Johna.   
Szybko. To znaczy, że mu zależy.   
Sherlock uśmiechnął się do siebie. Serce zabiło mu odrobinę szybciej- zidentyfikował kogoś tylko poprzez używanie przez niego frazy i sformułowania okazało się ciut bardziej zajmującym wyzwaniem, niż przypuszczał, a John znowu poprawiał jakość jego pracy i dostarczał rozrywki, jeśli można tak to nazwać.   
Zaczął czytać.   
I szybko przestał się uśmiechać, bo mail Johna był nie tylko zaskakująco długi, jak na te kilka pytań, które mu zadał, ale także bardzo… osobisty. Pełen emocji- wyrażonych wprost oraz tych których się można było tylko domyślać. A skoro detektyw nie był w tym dobry, bał się, że coś źle zrozumie.   
To czego nie rozumiał na pewno, to to, dlaczego John napisał to wszystko zupełnie obcej osobie. Nawet zakładając, że uwierzył w istnienie Margaret oraz w to, że była nim zainteresowana. Nawet, jeśli Sherlockowi udało się akurat utrafić w jego typ kobiety, to stopień, w jakim się przed nią otworzył… był co najmniej zaskakujący, jeśli nie niepokojący.   
Fakt- ich wspólna relacja z Johnem nie była z tego rodzaju, w którym dużo się rozmawia o codziennych problemach, o uczuciach, o przeszłości. To, co ich łączyło, to wspólne doświadczenie, adrenalina pościgu, poczucie satysfakcji z dobrze zrobionej roboty, tryumf, gdy udaje się kogoś uratować i przeszkodzić komuś, kto chciał zrobić coś złego.  
Nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo nawet o tym, co przydarzało się, gdy byli razem. Sherlock nie wiedział, ile i co John mówił Mary, ale… miał niejasne podejrzenie, że nawet gdyby chciał jej się wypłakać na ramieniu, to ona nie była osoba, która by się do tego nadawała.   
Mogłaby udawać empatyczną, gdy miało jej się to do czegoś przydać.  
Teraz kiedy John starał się pogodzić pracę lekarza z opieką nad noworodkiem nie miał zbyt dużo czasu na rozmowy od serca. Może o to chodziło -może John potrzebował kogoś, kto go wysłucha? Sherlock mógł być tym kimś. Nie mógł się zdradzić z tym, że zna prywatne życie Johna, więc nie mógł pisać mu zbyt dużo.   
No i nie mógł mu pisać o sobie –ale mógł go wysłuchać via maile. Tylko czy to nie będzie kolejne oszustwo? Co pomyśli John, jak się dowie o tym wszystkim?  
Odpowiedź na to pytanie była prosta, dlatego należało dopilnować, żeby się nie dowiedział.   
Jeśli Sherlock będzie ostrożny, może da radę zwodzić przyjaciela przez dłuższy czas. Tylko… właściwie po co? Już sobie udowodnił, że potrafi Johna przechytrzyć, za nie ma sensu powtarzać tego kolejny raz.  
Zerknął niezdecydowany na ekran.  
„ Czasem czuję, że wszystko dookoła mnie jest nierealne. Wiem, że to brzmi jakbym oszalał, ale gdybym mógł ci opowiedzieć o moim życiu, zrozumiałabyś, że to całkiem adekwatna reakcja. Nic nie jest realne i nikomu nie można zaufać, bo nikt nie jest tym za kogo się podaje.”  
… „ Potem stało się coś strasznego, umarł ktoś bardzo ważny i znów poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś ukradł mi moje życie. Myślę, że sobie z tym poradziłem, ale od tamtej pory stało się tak wiele tak dziwnych rzeczy (o których nie mogę ci napisać, przepraszam) że z jakiegoś powodu czuje się nawet gorzej!”  
… „ Wiem, że moje obecne życie jest wynikiem podjęcia pewnych decyzji- i kiedy patrzę wstecz prawie godzę się z tymi konsekwencjami. Ale nie mogę pojąc oszustwa, które tkwi w samym środku tego pasma wydarzeń. Chodzi o to, że ponoszę konsekwencje wyborów, które dokonywałem, nie wiedząc wszystkiego o swojej sytuacji i nie mam nawet na myśli tego, że gdybym wiedział, jaki będzie koniec mojej służby, to nie zostałbym żołnierzem. Wiem, że to akurat jest zupełnie normalne- robimy coś, co wydaje się nam dobrze i nie wierzymy, że akurat my będziemy mieli pecha w kluczowym momencie, albo świadomie przyjmujemy ryzyko, bo inaczej… nie moglibyśmy nic robić.   
Ale mnie oszukano, a zrobiły to dwie najważniejsze osoby w moim dorosłym życiu i… i skoro ci o tym piszę, to wygląda na to, że chyba nadal się z tym nie pogodziłem.   
Nie mam z kim o tym porozmawiać. Nie jestem samotny, to nie jest problemem. Tylko to, że nikomu już nie ufam w 100%.  
Nie wiem, czy możesz mnie zrozumieć, skoro nie napisałem co, o co chodzi, ale muszę przyznać, że twoja miła odpowiedź i pytania otworzyły we mnie jakaś tamę, o której nie miałem chyba pojęcia. Nawet, jeśli nie będziemy już do siebie więcej pisać, to jestem ci wdzięczny za to…”  
Wyglądało na to, że John bardzo potrzebował jakiejś obcej, nieznajomej go osoby, której mógłby opowiedzieć, co czuje i myśli, skoro, jak wyraźnie napisał, nie mógł zaufać najbliższym osobom, bo czuł się przez nie oszukany.   
Sherlock mógł się stać taką osobą.   
Chciał … żeby John mu ufał i mówił mu takie rzeczy wprost, ale jeśli tamten tego nie potrafił, to mógł spróbować być jego przyjacielem, jako… nieznajoma kobieta.   
Przewrotność tego wszystkiego nawet jego wprawiała w lekkie osłupienie. Ale robił w swoim życiu już tyle niemożliwych rzeczy- zmartwychwstał nawet! I to nie jeden raz, że ta bledła w porównaniu.  
Wczepił palce we włosy i potarmosił je, nieświadomie uwalniając trochę z napięcia jakie czuł, czytając ten prawie zbyt osobisty list od człowieka, który był mu bliski, o którym myślał, że zna na wylot.  
Podjął decyzję, a teraz musiał być ostrożny, żeby to wszystko skończyło się katastrofą. John nie zasługiwał już nawet na odrobinę bólu z jego powodu.   
Z jakiegoś powodu nagle stało się dużo ważniejsze, niż znalezienie Boba. Dlatego zaczął pisać:  
„Muszę przyznać, że nie zawsze wiem, o czym piszesz, John (zbyt mało wiem na temat twojego życia) ale nie brzmisz jak człowiek szczęśliwy. Kiedy czytałam twój mail uświadomiłam sobie, że wiele z twoich słów opisuje to jak czuje się ja. Ja również nie czuje się dobrze z decyzjami, które podjęłam w ciągu ostatnich kliku lat. Ja także nie mogę ci wszystkiego o sobie napisać, więc nie przeszkadza mi, że ty nie możesz być do końca szczery. Wydaje mi się, że jednak, w pewien sposób, jesteś ze mną bardzo szczery i doceniam to. Chyba jest jakieś powiedzeniem o tym, że najłatwiej otworzyć się przed kimś obcym, kimś, kogo spotykamy tylko raz w życiu, w autobusie albo pociągu. Nie wiem, czy to pasuje do tej sytuacji skoro my nawet się nie spotkaliśmy, ale cokolwiek mi napiszesz, będzie u mnie bezpieczne. Ale żeby wyszło na to, że tylko ty się odsłaniasz, napisze ci mój sekret- nie jestem całkiem wolna. Mam chłopaka. Zapytasz od razu, czemu więc napisałam do Ciebie, a przede wszystkim czemu mam profil na „Only Men & Women”. A ja Ci odpowiem, że nie wiem, albo że to zbyt skomplikowane- wybierz sobie odpowiedź, którą chcesz. Wygląda na to, że mój chłopak jest częścią mojego niezadowolenia ze swojego życia.”  
Tu przerwał pisanie, poprawił się na skrzypiącym krześle, dosunął je do stołu i bezwiednie potarł udo rozprostowując zmarszczone spodnie. Czy to nie zbyt ostro? Czy John nie odbierze tego jako zbyt duży… zbieg okoliczności? Pisze do niego kobieta w nieszczęśliwym związku, która ma dużo tajemnic- trochę to zbyt podobne do jego własnej sytuacji, nieprawdaż?  
Nie dowie się tego, póki nie sprawdzi.   
Poza tym chodzi o to, żeby John poczuł, że Margaret potrafi go zrozumieć. No i musi poczuć się przy niej bezpiecznie- tak pod względem ujawniania brzydkiej prawdy o stanie swego małżeństwa, jak i od strony poczucia winy, że zdradza żonę. Margaret musi być zajęta, żeby od razu wykluczyć możliwość niewierności. Jeśli chłopak Margaret okaże się przeszkodą- zawsze można go usunąć z równania, wystarczy jedno zdanie. Tak- to dobre posuniecie, na razie. Później się dostosuje, do tego co napisze mu John.   
Na razie tyle wystarczy, bo tylko źli kłamcy się tłumaczą. Zada tylko jeszcze kilka pytań- wystarczająco otwartych, żeby John nie czuł się przesłuchiwany i tak sformułowanych, żeby chciał na nie odpowiedzieć.  
„A czy ty masz –jak to się mówi?- kogoś na oku? Kogoś, kto ci się podoba i gdyby coś się zmieniło, moglibyście być razem? I czy w ogóle na kimś takim ci zależy? (myślę, że trochę musi, bo inaczej nie założyłbyś sobie tego konta na portalu? Gdybyś miał wybierać, chciałbyś mieć rodzinę?”  
Sherlock przeczytał swój mail, że dwa razy zanim uznał, że nic więcej nie potrafi z nim zrobić na te chwile i wcisnął „wyślij”. musiał przyznać, że w tej dziedzinie działa co najmniej na oślep. I że nie wie, skąd czerpać wiedzę na ten temat. Do niedawna sądził, że zna Johna, że da się przewidzieć jego zachowania, że ma nawyki i stałe schematy postępowania.   
Jednak ten John, którego poznał przez „Only Men & Women” był zupełnie innym człowiekiem i Sherlock musiał dopiero go poznać i nauczyć się jego przyzwyczajeń. Trochę go to fascynowało, a trochę się bał.   
Sporo ryzykował- przyjaźń na przykład, - tę samą, która już raz wystawił na bardzo trudną próbę.  
Wiedziony impulsem sięgnął po komórkę i napisał: „Zajęty? Kradzież rodzinnych błyskotek”.  
To nie było nic ciekawego, ale kto wie jak sprawa mogłaby się potoczyć, gdyby John przyszedł na Baker Street posłuchać o niej, a potem pozwolił się wysłać do podejrzanego wnuczka właścicielki. Może zdołałby go nastraszyć i wydobyć od niego przyznanie się do winy, oszczędzając wszystkim kłopotu, a sobie… dając trochę satysfakcji, może nawet poprawiając sobie humor na kilka dni? John lubił się trochę porządzić i był w tym niezły, jak na tak niegroźnie wyglądającego faceta. Jeśli John przyjdzie.   
Jeśli będzie mógł.   
Sherlock nie miał nic przeciwko wykorzystywaniu umiejętności Mary od czasu do czasu, ale tak naprawdę najlepiej czuł się, gdy byli tylko we dwóch- najchętniej na Baker Street, bo tu czuł się najbezpieczniej najbardziej swobodnie, u siebie, w domu. Oczywiście teraz, kiedy nie mógł stąd wyjść, kiedy zechciał, to zaczynał się tu czuć jak w więzieniu, ale John by to jakoś naprawił, gdyby tu był. A najlepiej znów tu zamieszkał, tak, jak powinien. Może nawet z Rosie.   
W końcu każde mieszkanie da się wysprzątać, a każdy przedmiot- odkazić. Zresztą podobno dzieci chowane w sterylnych warunkach wyrastają na alergików… gdzie to usłyszał? Musiało się to jakoś do niego przyczepić ostatnio. To przez Rosie. To przez nią, zaczął zwracać uwagę na fakty dotyczące dzieci- i niektóre z nich jakoś tak się przyklejały. Były zbyt nieważne, by starać się ich świadomie pozbyć i właściwie mu nie przeszkadzały, więc je zostawiał i czasem właśnie tak się pojawiały- znikąd. Czasem wykorzystywał je do by zadziwić Johna- tym, że zainteresował się dziećmi (Rosie) oraz tym, że w ogóle chciało mu się postarać. Lubił minę, jaką John wtedy miewał. Była to mieszkanka zdziwienia i radości. Ale także była w tym jakaś miękka nuta, której on nie potrafił nazwać, ale zauważyć już tak. Czasami, przez chwile, po takim chwili przychodziła mu dziwna myśl, żeby naprawdę się do tego przyłożyć: przeczytać wszystko, co się da o wychowywaniu i opiece nad dziećmi i zasypywać Johna faktami na ten temat, za każdym razem, gdy się zobaczą, albo przez SMSy. Tylko po to, tylko, żeby mu pokazać, jak bardzo ważna jest dla niego Rosie- czyli, tak naprawdę: John.   
Ale w końcu tego nigdy nie zrobił. Przestraszył się tego, co John mógłby sobie pomyśleć gdyby jego przyjaciel socjopata zdobyłby się na taki gest, tylko po to, by mu się przypodobać.   
Może kiedyś… Gdyby John tu kiedykolwiek zamieszkał z dzieckiem… nie, nie powinien tak myśleć. Żeby tak się stało, coś musiałoby się stać z Mary. A tego przecież nie chcieli, prawda?   
Przecież ją lubił, bo była najciekawszą ze wszystkich kobiet Johna i to powinno na razie wystarczyć.   
Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i sprawdził komórkę.   
John nie odpowiadał. Może był w pracy, albo opiekował się córką. Może jeszcze odpowie. Wbrew rozsądkowi, wbrew sobie- detektyw czekał na SMSa od niego.   
Po chwili wrócił do laptopa i zobaczył migającą ikonkę.   
Nowa wiadomość.   
Kliknął. John odpisał Margaret.  
Sherlock uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kobiety były chyba jedyną słabością Johna.  
Otworzył wiadomość i zaczął czytać:  
„Chyba najbardziej fair będzie, jeśli odpowiem na twoją szczerość –swoją. Ja też kogoś mam. Teraz, w tej chwili jestem mężem kobiety, która od samego początku nie była ze mną szczera.   
I to nie w taki sposób, w jaki niektórym kobietom się zdarza zataić debet na karcie, bo się wstydzą, że trochę za dużo wydały na zakupach, więc debet rośnie, aż robi się naprawdę poważny, albo w taki sposób, że były kiedyś skazane za jakieś drobne przestępstwo. Oczywiście nie porównuję zakupów z przestępstwami, ale chce chyba dać ci jakieś pojęcie o tym, jakiego rodzaju kłamstwa mam na myśli. Kłamstwa mojej żony są zupełnie inne. Tak poważne, że nie mogę ci o nich napisać. Czasami nawet ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że moja żona, z która mieszkam i wychowuję dziecko (tak, mamy też dziecko- śliczną córeczkę) mogła tak mnie okłamywać. I to przez taki długi czas. Jak mogłem się nie zorientować? Nie jestem w stanie tego zrozumieć, choć wszystko się wydało już jakiś czas temu. Kiedy o tym myślę, zmuszam się do powtarzania sobie, że MUSIAŁA mnie okłamywać, że okłamywała też wszystkich innych, których poznała przez ostatnie kilka lat, że to nic osobistego, że tak naprawdę jej kłamstwa to dowód na to, jak bardzo mnie kocha (albo raczej- kochała- bo jak jest teraz, nie mam pojęcia) i jak jej na mnie zależało.   
I czasami nawet potrafię w to uwierzyć.   
Ale najczęściej uświadamiam sobie od razu, że sam się w tej chwili okłamuje i że to wszystko jest porąbane, że ja jestem porąbany, zgadzając się na to i siedząc w tym wszystkim.   
I z każdym dniem brnąc w to głębiej.   
Spytasz mnie, czemu to robię? Z powodu Rosie?”  
Ty Sherlock aż się skrzywił- John musiał się zupełnie zapomnieć, skoro użył imienia córki. To było niby drobne kłamstewko, ale dobrze, że Margaret była tak naprawdę Sherlockiem.   
Przegarnął włosy palcami. Jeśli padnie jeszcze imię Mary…   
Wrócił do czytania, przekonany, że John ostatnio zbyt mało sypia, skoro jest tak rozkojarzony.  
„Z powodu… wygody? Nie, chyba nie w tym moim dziwnym przypadku. Bo mojego życia w żadnym wypadku nie można nazwać wygodnym. Raczej… ryzykownym. A zarazem, ostatnio, zbyt nudnym. Do bólu. Nie potrafię ci wyjaśnić tej sprzeczności, ale musisz mi uwierzyć, że w moim przypadku to możliwe. A nawet nieuniknione, jak zrozumiałem, patrząc wstecz, bo sam to na siebie sprowadziłem, wiążąc się z moją żoną. Jak powtarzał mój najlepszy przyjaciel: „Jest taka bo sam ja wybrałeś.” Według niego chyba nie ma znaczenia, że mnie okłamywała. Ta jego logika…   
Wybrałem ją, więc teraz ponoszę tego konsekwencje.   
Tylko, że ja się boję, że inni w moim otoczeniu też będą je ponosić, jeśli coś się wydarzy.   
A wydarzy się na pewno, prędzej czy później.   
Inni pewnie jakoś sobie z tym poradzą, ale moja córeczka jest za malutka, żeby nawet uciekać, więc muszę tu być- dla niej. Żeby jej bronić, ochraniać ją przed konsekwencjami kłamstw jej mamusi i wyborów tatusia. To strasznie kiepski start dla takiej kruszynki, jak nasza Rosie.”  
Czy John zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wiele zdradza obcej osobie? Gdyby Margaret zechciała go poszukać… Może John liczył na to, że jak większość ludzi była idiotką, która nie umie dodać dwóch do dwóch? Albo… Nagle to zrozumiał- John odpowiadał mu od razu. Co znaczyło, że nie miał czasu się zastanowić, przemyśleć strategii. On po prostu- reagował. Na uprzejmość i zainteresowanie kogoś, kto go jeszcze nie oszukał. I nie zdążył zdradzić.  
John pisał dalej:  
„ Chciałbym móc ci napisać wszystko.   
Chciałbym móc powiedzieć o tym komukolwiek. Żeby mi doradził, co mam robić.   
A może sam się oszukuję, może robię to, co trzeba robić, będąc na moim miejscu i nie ma dla mnie innej drogi?   
Masz czasami takie myśli, żeby gdzieś uciec od swojego życia? Od samej siebie?  
Może mi nie uwierzysz, ale to wyznanie, że chciałbym uciec któregoś dnia od całego swojego życia, w porównaniu z innymi rzeczami, które się ostatnio wydarzyły-niewiele znaczy.  
I chciałbym ci wyjaśnić od razu, że to nie ja założyłem sobie tutaj konto, na tym portalu i na innych. To jakiś mój znajomy zrobił mi głupi kawał. I nawet nie mogę usunąć tego konta, bo nie mam do niego hasła!   
Śmiejesz się już?   
Oczywiście, jak się dowiem, kto to zrobił, to zmuszę go, żeby to wszystko skasował, bo głupio mi przed tymi wszystkimi kobietami, które do mnie piszą, a ja muszę albo je olewać, albo pisać im to, co tobie na początku- że szukam kogoś innego. Nie napisze im przecież napisać prawdy- nie uwierzyłyby mi albo uznały za idiotę, albo że z nich kpię i byłby jeszcze bardziej złe. Tak sądzę.   
No to teraz już wiesz- jestem nie tylko nieszczęśliwym mężem, ale jeszcze idiotą, który nie potrafi skasować swojego konta na portalu randkowym. I w dodatku zbyt próżnym, żeby się przyznać komuś, kto mógłby mi to konto usunąć. „  
„Czy chodzi o mnie?”-pomyślał Sherlock. „A jeśli tak, to…co mam z tym zrobić? Przecież nie mogę mu zaproponować pomocy, od razu się domyśli, że coś jest nie tak, a potem zrozumie, co. I będzie… wściekły to niedopowiedzenie.”  
Sherlock poczuł, że powinien chyba zawiesić cała tę akcję. Że jeżeli szanuje Johna chociaż odrobinę… ale od razu tę myśl odrzucił- przecież mu pomagał.   
Jakby na potwierdzenie tego, że ma trochę racji, czytał dalej:  
„Jeśli się właśnie ze mnie śmiejesz, to nigdy ci nie wybaczę.   
Ale, na szczęście, dla ciebie, nigdy się o tym nie dowiem. I nie muszę wiedzieć. To akurat mi się podoba w naszej korespondencji- nie muszę wiedzieć o tobie wszystkiego. To takie uwalniające.   
Wystarczy mi to, że chcesz mnie słuchać, nie próbujesz poderwać i może nawet czasem rozumiesz- bo czuję, że rozumiesz.   
Czy twój chłopak, też cię oszukuje? Dlaczego nie jest między wami OK? chciałbym rozumieć twoją sytuacje.”  
Sherlock złożył dłonie pod brodą. No i co miał mu odpisać?  
Usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącego SMSa. John. „Nie mogę się wyrwać.”  
Poczuł znajome ukłucie irytacji i pomyślał:„Na maila od Margaret znalazłeś jakoś czas!” ale zaraz uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Jeśli John był w pracy, albo pilnował dziecka, to rzeczywiście nie mógł się wyrwać, ale napisać maila nie wymagało wychodzenia z domu i trwało prawdopodobnie mniej, niż dziesięć minut, jeśli nie myślało się nad nim zbyt długo.   
A najwyraźniej John nie myślał, skoro napisał tak szybko i tak otwarcie.  
Sherlock zerknął na zegarek, była 14.35 i powinien był zająć się szukaniem Boba. To był główny cel całego tego szaleństwa z portalem randkowym. Ale zanim to zrobi, może jeszcze napisze dwa zdania do Johna. W końcu Margaret jest empatyczną kobietą i nie zlekceważyłaby tak otwartej prośby o… pocieszenie? Uspokojenie? Czego Johnowi teraz najbardziej było potrzeba? Sherlock mógł tylko zgadywać. Na pewno bezpiecznie było zacząć od pocieszenia:  
„Nie myślę, że jesteś idiotą, tylko dlatego, że ktoś wykręcił ci taki niesympatyczny numer. Myślę, że idiotą jest ten, kto ci to zrobił. Może jednak zwróć się o pomoc z kontem do tego swojego przyjaciela? Nie widzę w tym nic wstydliwego, że potrzebujesz pomocy w czymś, na czym się nie znasz. Jesteś lekarzem, a nie informatykiem. Na pewno ci pomoże, od tego są przyjaciele!   
A co do mojego chłopaka- to raczej ja popsułam to, co było między nami. Powinnam była więcej mu o sobie powiedzieć, ale wierzyłam, że to, co robię jest w porządku, że mu pomagam. Ale on to widzi inaczej i nie mogę go za to winić. Chcę, żeby mnie szanował i mi ufał, ale na to już chyba za późno. Chce być z nim blisko, ale…”  
Sherlock się zawahał. Serce biło mu mocno i chyba pociły mu się dłonie. Czemu to pisał? To było zbyt bliskie temu, co sam czuł wobec Johna. A przecież Margaret miała być potulną bibliotekarką- takie kobiety nie oszukują swoich narzeczonych, tylko są przez nich wykorzystywane.   
Nagle uświadomił sobie, że Margaret miała być taka po to, by zwabić „Boba” i jemu podobnych, dla Johna mogła być… czymkolwiek co było potrzebne. Może Johna naprawdę pociągały kobiety, które tylko wyglądały na bezbronne, a tak naprawdę były twarde i niezależne?  
No cóż- chyba się o tym teraz przekona.  
„Co byś zrobił, gdybyś miał kogoś, na kim bardzo ci zależy i komu niechcący wyrządziłeś krzywdę?   
Czy można wszystko naprawić i odbudować jeśli zrobi się odpowiednią rzecz.”  
Zastanowił się, czy to możliwe, że John da się nabrać i niby dlaczego miałby odpowiadać, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że zwracanie się o rade do ludzi oznacza dla nich, że uważa się ich za ekspertów, a to im pochlebia i generalnie wypowiadają się, chociaż niewiele wiedzą. Dlatego dopisał na koniec:  
„Docenię twoją opinię, jaka by ona nie była.” i skrzywił się na tak bezczelne kłamstwo. Ale zrozumiał, że właściwie to nie jest kłamstwo. Jeśli John mu coś poradzi, to będzie opierał się na swoich doświadczeniach, a zatem zdradzi informacje o tym, jak można odzyskać JEGO zaufanie. Może to miało jakiś sens?  
Wcisnął „enter” i przyrzekł sobie nie odbierać już dziś żadnych maili od Johna, żeby w pełnie skupić się na szukaniu Boba. Miał do przejrzenia kilkadziesiąt nowych wiadomości od różnych gości, z którymi prawie każdy mógł być „Bobem” -z niektórymi z nich korespondował już od kilku dni i musiał być pewny, że mu się nie pomieszają. To było nużące i czasochłonne i oczywiście zupełnie nieinteresujące, w porównaniu z tym o czym pisał John.   
Ale „Bob” był praca i to stosunkowo pilna, a John… nie miał teraz czasu dla swojego przyjaciela detektywa. Nie widzieli się od ilu? trzech dni?   
To zależy który dziś jest.

***

John przewinął córkę i zawoła do Mary, która (chyba ) ścieliła łóżko w drugim pokoju:  
\- Gotowe! Możesz ją zabrać.   
Mary coś zawołała, ale nie dosłyszał. Patrzył na wierzgająca nogami niemowlę i jego myśli umknęły do przeszłości- do basenu, kiedy Jim z IT okazał się Moriartym… wtedy wszystko było takie proste- wystarczył instynktowne reagowanie na to, co się działo dookoła. Moriarty się odsłonił- można było to wykorzystać i spróbować uratować Sherlocka.   
Wtedy było tak naturalne, że nie wymagało namysłu. A Sherlock nawet nie próbował uciekać, nawet w ciągu tych ułamków sekund, zanim to jego wzięli na cel.   
Ciekawe, co by zrobił teraz? A jeszcze ciekawsze, co on sam by zrobił? Czy nadal nie potrzebowałby ani sekundy namysłu, żeby ratować Sherlocka z narażeniem własnego życia? Czy raczej pamiętałby, że ma Rosie (i Mary! Ją też trzeba było chronić) i że nie może jej zostawiać. Mała zagruchała cicho i konwersacyjnie, kopiąc go w brzuch nogą w śpioszkach, co przywróciło go do teraźniejszości.   
Nie ma co się zastanawiać nad hipotetycznymi sytuacjami, które raczej się nie zdarzą w najbliższym czasie. Jeżeli już kogoś będzie musiał ratować, to Mary albo Rosie- Sherlock uratuje się sam, jest dorosły i ma wszechwładnego brata.  
\- Skończyłeś?- weszła Mary.   
\- Co?- odwrócił się do niej.- A tak, tak, skończyłem. Możesz ją zabrać…  
\- Kiedy dzisiaj wracasz z pracy, pójdziesz do sklepu, czy ja mam iść?  
Zastanowił się chwile. Jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił do nowego harmonogramu w przychodni. Zerknął na komórkę.  
\- O 16.00 mogę pójść.  
\- A co u Sherlocka?- zapytała Mary. - Wysłał mi SMSa, że ma coś interesującego.  
Spojrzał na nią, unosząc lekko brwi.  
\- Taak?.. Mi nic nie pisał. Może…- nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. Kiedyś mu się to podobało, że oni oboje się odgadują, teraz- odkąd wiedział, jak dużo maja wspólnego- już nie tak bardzo.  
Chociaż, czy naprawdę Mary i Sherlock byli tacy do siebie podobni? Mary byłą cwana i nie miała nic przeciwko wykonywaniu roboty za tych, którzy jej za to zapłacili. A Sherlock był genialny, lubił się popisywać i nie znosił przyjmowania rozkazów. A w głębi duszy był… dobry. Ona była skryta, on był aż nazbyt szczery, ona próbowała uciec od starego życia, on… próbował do swojego rozpaczliwie wrócić.   
To co ich naprawdę łączyło, to szybkie kombinowanie i niezłe wyszkolenie do walki. No i przekonanie, że kiedy ONI uznają, że sytuacja tego wymaga, można okłamywać nawet najbliższe osoby. Z tym, że Sherlock zrozumiał swój błąd i przeprosił, a teraz próbuje to jakoś naprawić i odzyskać jego zaufanie.   
A Mary… kto to wie, co ona kombinuje? On na pewno za nią nie nadążał.  
Mary nie odpowiadała, tylko uśmiechnęła się do siebie pod nosem i dalej pakowała rzeczy Rosie do wózka. Szły do lekarza na jedną z miliona wizyt kontrolnych.   
Umówili się, że John nie będzie jej leczył. Sam uważał, że tak jest lepiej. Nie miał praktyki z dziećmi- w wojsku ich nie było, a jego praktyka, obejmowała tylko podstawy pediatrii. Poza tym- wiadomo-rodzice nie są najlepszymi lekarzami dla swoich dzieci. Oczywiście, zareaguje w jakiejś nagłej sytuacji, jakiegoś wypadku, czy ataku kokluszu w środku nocy, ale do tej pory, ktoś inny powinien ją mieć pod kontrolą.   
To też swoją drogą go zastanawiało- czy byli dobrymi rodzicami? Ojciec- lekarz i matka pielęgniarka- powinni być doskonali w tej nowej roli. Teoretycznie.  
Zebrał się i poszedł do pracy. 

A gdy z niej wrócił, dowiedział się, że jego żona idzie z Sherlockiem czegoś szukać. Perły chyba.   
Zabrali ze sobą Rosie, bo Mary uważała, że to on powinien zostać w domu z ich dzieckiem, skoro obiecali nie zabierać jej na śledztwa. Johnowi się to nie podobało. Jeśli Mary znudziło się siedzenie w domu z dzieckiem, to mogła znaleźć dla niej jakąś opiekunkę.   
Tak naprawdę od dawna powinni byli znaleźć kogoś takiego, kogoś, kogo mogą wezwać w nagłym przypadku.   
Molly przecież pracuje a pani Hudson jest… nie najmłodsza.  
Johnowi coraz mniej podobała się ta podejrzana komitywa jego żony i przyjaciela.   
Czy Sherlock naprawdę zapomniał, że Mary go postrzeliła, uznając swoje plany za ważniejsze od jego życia?   
Nie rozumiał tego.   
A może tak właśnie objawiały się jej wyrzuty sumienia- że pomagała Sherlockowi w śledztwach, kiedy tylko ją o to poprosił?

***

Ten podobno super ekstra pies, pożyczony od kogoś przez Sherlocka okazał się sporym niewypałem, ale John i tak najbardziej martwił się Rosie i potrafił się skupić tylko na tym.   
Mary wyglądała na przejęta i skupioną na śledztwie, a nie bezpieczeństwie swojego dziecka. I na bardziej w swoim żywiole, niż Sherlock.   
John wrócił do domu z ulgą i poczuciem, że to nie jest tak jak powinno wyglądać. Przede wszystkim… nie zabierze już nigdy ze sobą córki w takiej sytuacji. Po drugie… chyba coraz bardziej mu się nie podoba to, że jego przyjaciel i żona kontaktują się za jego plecami. Zastanowił się nad tym zdaniem… brzmiało jakby ich podejrzewał o jakiś romans. Zdrada w tym sensie chyba raczej nie wchodziła w grę… nie, to na pewno nie wchodziło w grę. Ale inne rzeczy? Inne rodzaje zdrad?   
Ale jak miał im tego zabronić? Oboje byli dorośli i kiedy mówił, że coś mu się nie podoba, to patrzyli na niego jak na idiotę. Mary z tym swoim protekcjonalnym rozbawieniem, a Sherlock ze… zdziwioną obojętnością. I nie wiadomo, które z nich było gorsze.   
Chwilowo był zirytowany na jedno i drugie. Dlatego, kiedy tylko miał wolna chwilę i Mary chwilowo była zajęta gdzie indziej, usiadł z laptopem na kolanach i sprawdził sowią skrzynkę.   
W tej chwili interesowały go tylko maile od Margaret.   
A akurat dostał jakiś nowy. Przeczytał go szybko i z zaskoczeniem.  
„O co tu chodzi?” -tylko to mu przyszło do głowy, kiedy skończył.  
Kiedy się zabierał do czytanie, myślał, że od razu odpisze, ale w tej chwili nie wiedział, co ma napisać.   
I chyba musiał to przemyśleć- czy w ogóle chce odpowiadać na te pytania. Jakoś go one ukłuły nieprzyjemnie, więc zamknął z ulgą okienko wiadomości.   
Najwyraźniej dzisiaj nie było ucieczki od nieprzyjemnej rzeczywistości.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock nie był zadowolony. Sprawa okazała się nie dotyczyć Moriarty’ego, tylko Mary i nie wiadomo było, czym się zakończy.   
A on ciągle nie zlokalizował „Boba”.   
Zerknął na skrzynkę mailową. Nie było żadnej wiadomości od Johna do Margaret.   
Trudno.   
Miał czym się zająć, a mail od przyjaciela tylko by go rozproszył. Musiał pomyśleć nad całą tą sprawą, sporo tu było luźnych wątków. Ale najtrudniejsze do rozgryzienia i przewidzenia była jak zwykle…. sama Mary. Kiedy już myślał, że ją rozumie i potrafi przewidzieć jej postępowanie- coś niespodziewanego wychodziło na jaw.   
W każdym razie potwierdzała jego głęboko schowane przeczucie, że Mary mogła pracować dla Mycrofta - musiał to potwierdzić i rozgryźć, zanim do niego pójdzie. Brat nigdy nic mu nie powie, jeśli wcześniej sam się nie dowie większości faktów.   
Tak to już jest, kiedy musisz wyciągnąć coś do szarej eminencji, przekonanej ze naprawdę rządzi całym krajem. 

***

Pomiędzy rozwiązywaniem sprawy AGRA oraz potwierdzaniem tożsamości „Boba”, Sherlock nie miał czasu na kontynuowanie swojej małej gierki, ale czasami zdarzało mu się spoglądać tęsknie na maile od Johna do Margaret.   
Czemu John nie odpowiadał? Nie domyślił się, że to oszustwo, bo nic nie mówił, ale może się obraził na Margaret, że kogoś oszukała, może mu się przypomniało, że sam został oszukany i może nie chciał pomagać kobiecie, która robiła to samo. Nawet, jeśli to nie o niego chodziło.   
Może nie chciał się mieszać do związku dwóch nieznajomych? Kolejna zagadka otaczająca Johna Watsona.  
Trzeba było tego w ogóle nie zaczynać.  
Teraz pozostawało tylko zapomnieć o całej sprawie.  
I Sherlock próbował. Naprawdę próbował.  
Nie jego wina, że ostatnio zrobił się miękki i podatny na uczucia, zwłaszcza te dotyczące Johna Watsona. 

Kiedy lecieli z Maroka i siedzieli na lotnisku, żadne z nich nie miało ochoty na rozmowę, wszyscy byli pogrążeni we własnych wspomnieniach, a Sherlock ledwo znosił tę napiętą ciszę.   
Miał dość błądzenia w kółko o obrębie tych samych danych. Wyciągnął komórkę, wiedząc, że oboje są zbyt pogrążeni w myślach, żeby go obserwować i napisał szkic maila jako Margaret.  
Wysłał go, kiedy wysiedli z samolotu w Anglii.  
„Długo nie odpowiadasz?  
Zastanawiam się, czy cię czymś nie uraziłam, czy coś ci się nie stało? Może jesteś zbyt zajęty ostatnio? Jeśli nie możesz lub nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytania, nie musisz.   
To i tak był raczej taki strzał w ciemno. Moja sytuacja się nie zmieniła, dalej jestem w niełasce. Może i słusznie.   
Ale ja myślę, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe, jeśli ktoś chce, żebyś był idealny, a potem karze cię za to, że jednak nie jesteś- bo do tego właściwie sprowadza się moja sytuacja.   
Okłamywałam go, bo chciałam go chronić.   
A on też nie jest fair w tej chwili, karząc mnie za to, że się starałam. Nie wiem, co zrobić, żeby to naprawić. Czy to w ogóle da się naprawić. Ale muszę się starać- nie mam innego wyjścia, jeśli mi na nim zależy.   
Napisz do mnie, nawet, jeśli nie podoba ci się to, co pisze, albo uważasz, że nie mam racji.”  
Kiedy później Sherlock przeczytał swojego maila, zrozumiał, że zrobił błąd- emocje zaciemniały mu umysł. Zbyt wiele ujawniał. Zbyt łatwo było go przejrzeć, nawet John musiał zrozumieć, z kim koresponduje. A później nie miał czasu na takie głupoty, bo rzeczywistość zaczęła być zbyt interesująca.   
Sekretarka, która okazała się pociągać za sznurki z większą biegłością od Mycrofta, bo nikt o niej nie wiedział…. I to, co zrobiła Mary…  
Co zaskoczyło go tak bardzo, że aż nie mógł się ruszyć…   
Nawet później, kiedy mógł już nad tym pomyśleć, ofiara Mary nadal szokowała go swoją nielogicznością- nie wydawała się być zdolna do takiego poświęcenia, nie mogła go przecież lubić aż tak…. I była matką maleńkiego dziecka. Mogła poświęcić życie dla córki, dla Johna- prawdopodobnie także, ale dla niego? Dla przyjaciela męża? Sherlock nie wiedział, co ma myśleć o tym wszystkim, co ma teraz czuć. Wdzięczność?   
Na pewno było mu smutno, że John znienawidził go za nie dopełnienie nierealnej obietnicy, którą próbował z całych sił wypełnić!   
Niestety- znów okazał się człowiekiem i zawiódł.   
A przecież tak naprawdę… nie zawiódł, tylko próbował uratować sytuację. Ta sekretarka, Norbury, stanowiła zagrożenie dla Mary, więc kierował jej uwagę na siebie… i UDAŁO mu się!   
A wtedy Mary zrobiła coś, czego nigdy by nie mógł przewidzieć, bo było bardziej nielogiczne, niż wszelkie nielogiczności, które nauczył się brać pod uwagę. Postrzelenie go przez Mary było… okrutne, tak; ale całkowicie logiczne. Natomiast ratowanie go od śmierci… było kompletnie nieprzewidywalna nielogicznością!   
Zaprosił ją na miejsce, bo chciał dla niej zakończenia sprawy z Tibilisi, chciał jej pokazać tego, kto był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej towarzyszy. Rodziny- tak mówiła o nich. Chciał dać jej to, czego chciała ona. I to było logiczne.   
A kiedy ta stara, znudzona i zdesperowana sekretarka wymierzyła w Mary, spanikował i próbował odciągać jej uwagę, albo sprawić, żeby się poddała.   
Mary go uciszała, ale co by dało, gdyby umilkł? Tej starej było już wszystko jedno, co się z nią stanie i mogła zabić Mary dla czystej rozrywki- jej los był już przesądzony, wiedziała o tym.   
Starał się, żeby to on był tym, kto nie wyjdzie z tego żywy, ale miał nadzieje, że uda mu się wyjść z tego żywym.   
Zaskoczyła go. Śmiertelnie.  
Na koniec zostali znów tylko we dwóch. Tak, jak chciał.

Tyle, że nie.   
Bo John nie chciał go widzieć.   
Znowu.   
Tak jak wtedy, gdy wrócił z Serbii. Wtedy chociaż rozumiał dlaczego, za co ta kara. Oczywiście, niełatwo było ja zaakceptować, ale przynajmniej rozumiał.   
Teraz… nie. To było tak niesprawiedliwie, skoro próbował uratować Mary!   
W tej sytuacji, kompletnie nie wiedział, co robić, jak dotrzeć do Johna, przedrzeć się przez jego rozpacz, zamieniona (jak to u niego) w złość, żeby zaoferować pomoc? Przeprosiny? zadośćuczynienie? co tylko John będzie chciał i będzie w stanie przyjąć- bo to przecież o niego chodziło, zawsze o niego.   
O to, że bez niego Baker Street nie było już prawdziwym domem, że bez niego nie było sensu trzymać się z dala od kłopotów.  
Że wszystko było jeszcze bardziej nijakie i puste, niż zwykle, a sukcesy (Sherlock w końcu zidentyfikował tego „Boba” grasującego w sieci i oddał go policji) nie takie satysfakcjonujące.   
Detektyw był już u kresu wytrzymałości i znów nie wiedział, co ma robić.   
Czy John tego naprawdę nie widział, czy tylko- ogarnięty rozpaczą i oszalały z wściekłości- nie chciał widzieć? Kto miał mu to wyjaśnić? Kogo mógłby zapytać, jak ma pomóc? Terapeutkę Johna? To byłaby naprawdę rozpaczliwa próba, ale zrobiłby dosłownie wszystko, żeby się dowiedzieć, co ma teraz zrobić.   
Obiecał mu przecież- być dla niego.   
Zawsze. Bez wyjątków.   
Nie powiedział: „Będę dla ciebie dopóki mi się nie znudzi, albo nie wkurzysz się tak bardzo, że mnie znienawidzisz.”  
Tylko co miał teraz zrobić, gdy John nie chciał go nawet wysłuchać?  
Wpatrywał się w ekran laptopa, czytając stare wpisy Johna na blogu. Nie było w nich odpowiedzi na jego pytania.   
Kliknął na pocztę i zobaczył nową wiadomość. Od Johna!   
Wyprostował się na krześle i prawie ze strachem, prawie pewien, że mail będzie zawierał tylko wyzwiska i złość na niego, otworzył go.   
Nie był długi:   
„Przepraszam, że nie pisałem tak długo. Moje życie stało się jeszcze gorsze, niż było. Mam wrażenie, że ktoś się uparł testować moją wytrzymałość.   
Nie wiem, co mam teraz robić.   
Mam dziecko!   
A w tej chwili nie jestem w stanie zająć się nawet sobą samym. Nie potrafię się wziąć w garść.   
Ja, były żołnierz.   
Widziałem tyle śmierci, że wydawało mi się, że już się na to uodporniłem. chyba jednak to tak nie działa- bo nie potrafię się pozbierać.   
A może to normalne? W końcu minęło tylko kilka tygodni!   
Moja żona nie żyje.   
Tylko tyle potrafię w tym momencie napisać. Przykro mi.”  
Sherlock musiał szybko oddychać, żeby nadrobić nieświadomie wstrzymywany oddech. A potem skupił się na rozluźnieniu mięśni nóg i brzucha, bo napiął je także.   
John napisał do Margaret! Nie chciał rozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem, ale zwierzył się komuś jak się teraz czuje. To była szansa? Prawdziwa, realna?   
Musiał ją wykorzystać, nawet jeśli była tak… rozpaczliwa.  
Ale nie mógł sobie przy tym pozwolić na najmniejszy błąd. Musiał przemyśleć każde słowo, które Margaret napisze do Johna, by jego maile nie przestały płynąć.

Wstał i zaczął krążyć po wytartym dywanie, drapiąc się po głowie i postukując palcami w usta i próbując nie przejmować się tak mocno powagą tej chwili, w której jedna pomyłka mogła go kosztować utratę ostatniej szansy pomocy przyjacielowi.   
Nie szło mu to, więc chwycił skrzypce i zaczął grać. Cokolwiek, żeby się uspokoić, zebrać myśli. Jeśli trzeba będzie, to będzie je uspokajał przez całą noc. Bo na razie czuł tyle, na raz, tyle emocji kłębiło mu się w sercu ; tyle myśli przelatywało przez głowę, że nie był wstanie się skupić.   
Grał długo, tracąc poczucie upływu czasu.   
Ocknął się na dźwięk SMSa od brata, który próbował się do niego dodzwonić i nie mógł. Napisał mu, by mu nie przeszkadzał i padł na fotel. Był trochę bardziej spokojny, trochę zmęczony, głodny i chciało mu się palic.  
Potrzebował przejść się po swoim Pałacu Umysłu i jeszcze raz przejrzeć wszystkie fakty jakie zgromadził na temat Johna. Potrzebował wiedzy. Co podziała na niego najlepiej? Jak John może teraz reagować, oprócz złości? Co go może pocieszyć, co przywróci mu rozsądek, pomagając przejść przez te wszystkie emocje i dotrzeć do zgody na rzeczywistość?  
Problem polegał na tym, że wszystkie fakty na temat Johna (jak się zorientował niedawno na pokładzie samolotu) były nieodwracalnie skażone jego własnymi emocjami do przyjaciela. Nie potrafił być obiektywny wobec niego.   
Ale ktoś musiał wiedzieć, co w takich sytuacjach się robi?   
Co się pisze pogrążonym w żałobie wdowcom?   
Teraz nic nie było ważniejsze, niż to, żeby znaleźć dosyć dobre słowa, by John czuł się lepiej.   
I zechciał nadal pisać do Margaret, pozwalając sobie pomóc- pozwalając jemu, Sherlockowi, czuć się odrobinę lepiej, mniej bezradnym, bezużytecznym i… znów zawodzącym najlepszego przyjaciela.   
Którego zawiódł już tyle razy w przeszłości.

***  
W ciągu następnych pięciu godzin napisał kilka wersji listu do Johna, ale żadnej nie wysłał, bo nie był w stanie ująć w słowa swojej chęci pocieszenia i uspokojenia Johna. Nie miała najwyraźniej doświadczenia. Nigdy wcześniej nie potrzebował tak bardzo słów i nigdy tak szpetnie go nie zawiodły. Ile razy grał rolę pocieszyciela ofiar przestępstw, które próbował rozgryźć? A teraz, kiedy potrzebował odpowiednich słów, żeby wyrazić prawdziwe emocje… nagle umysł odmawiał współpracy. John nie byłby pod wrażeniem, nie nazwałby go „wspaniałym” ani nawet „błyskotliwym”, gdyby się dowiedział, ile go kosztowało napisanie tych maili.   
Sam Sherlock też nie był pod wrażeniem tego, co mu się w końcu udało napisać i dlatego w pewnej chwili się poddał. Potrzebował czegoś, co by odciągnęło jego uwagę od myśli na temat tej jego… spektakularnej porażki. Tego, co spieprzył.   
Potrzebował więcej spraw i to naprawdę interesujących. Bo Mary miała rację- jeśli chciał zawalczyć o przebaczenie Johna, musiał go wciągnąć w jakieś większe dochodzenie. I tak pojawiła się sprawa Culvertona Smitha.   
A John poczuł się naciskany i oszukany.   
Po namyśle jednak, Sherlock i tak uznał, że wybuch przyjaciela w podziemiach szpitala był koniecznym kosztem tego, że wreszcie ze sobą porozmawiali. 

Później John oczywiście trochę się wstydził swojej brutalności, nad która ewidentnie stracił kontrolę. Może własnej tego najbardziej się wstydził- utraty kontroli nad własnym zachowaniem. Sherlock to rozumiał- jego też to przerażało. Wściekłość Johna nawet tak ekstremalna jak w tamtej kostnicy nie przerażała go- oczywiście uderzenia bolały (i to nie tylko w tamtej chwili, ale i później, kiedy się goiły) ale Sherlock odczuwał pewnego rodzaju ulgę, że mają to już za sobą. Obaj. Bo dotyczyło to ich obu. Sherlock chyba rozumiał emocje przyjaciela. John wyżył się na nim nie tylko za śmierć Mary- nawet on musiał rozumieć, że nie mógł na serio oczekiwać, że Sherlockowi uda się ochronić Mary przed konsekwencjami jej działania. Powody wściekłości Johna były dużo bardzie skomplikowane i kompleksowe. O gotowały się w nim już od dłuższego czasu. I musiały wreszcie sobie jakieś ujście znaleźć. Sherlock to rozumiał, choć oczywiście wolałby (gdyby miał taki wybór, ale podejrzewał, że nawet dla Johna to nie była kwestia świadomego wyboru) żeby to przybrało postać , która nie odbijałaby się na jego zdrowiu.   
Ale ciało wiele może znieść: rany w końcu się zagoją, siniaki zbledną, a pęknięte żebro zrośnie.   
Sherlock się wtedy nie bronił, bo domyślił się, że to konieczna ofiara, która musi ponieść, żeby John uporał się z uczuciami, które gotowały się w nim już od dawna. Zdrada i śmierć Mary też tam były. Tak, jak i wyrzuty sumienia wobec niej, za to, że nie czuł się z nią szczęśliwy, że pomyślał o zdradzie (że być może to zrobił- Sherlock już nie wiedział takich rzeczy, bo odkąd przestali ze sobą mieszkać nie miał dostatecznie wielu danych z życia Johna) ale to co mógł wydedukować (oraz wyczytać z maili do Margaret Mead) to było poczucie winy wobec żony- oczywiście tej, która była kochającą go pielęgniarka. Do tej drugiej Mary- tej, która prawie zabiał Sherlocka i byłą częścią AGRy, John czuł tak wiele różnych emocji, że ani on, ani Sherlock nie potrafili ich zidentyfikować.   
Sherlock wiedział tyle o Johnie, żeby przypuszczać, że uporanie się z tym wszystkim pociągnie za sobą jakąś formę wybuchu pełnego przemocy. Domyślał się też, że przyjaciel wyżyje się wtedy na nim- bo to on prowokował zwykle wybuchy złości Johna a poza tym duża część tego kłębu splatanych emocji, dotyczyła właśnie Sherlocka i jego sfingowanej śmierci.   
Jedyne, czego detektyw nie mógł do końca przewidzieć, to czas i miejsce oraz stopień brutalności tej napaści. Podziemia szpitala jako miejsce sprawdziły się w miarę dobrze, natomiast czas podobał mu się już mniej… wolałby także mieć potem trochę mniej obrażeń, ale trudno. Przynajmniej mieli to już z głowy- a raczej sobie to w kółko powtarzał, leżąc na kanapie na Baker Street i pozwalając, by pani Hudson chodziła dookoła niego.   
Potem było już zgodnie z przewidywaniami- John przyszedł przeprosić, w bardzo typowy dla siebie sposób. To, co zaskoczyło Sherlocka, to jego łzy i dziwna, niewytłumaczalna rada dotycząca Irene Adler. Ale to nie było tak nieoczekiwane, jak to, co w odpowiedzi zrobił… on sam.   
Podejście do rozklejonego Johna i objęcie go ramionami było.. zupełnie niespodziewaną reakcją. Sherlock w każdym razie był nią zaskoczony, może nawet bardziej, niż jego przyjaciel, który w żadne sposób nie zaprotestował, będąc przygarnianym do piersi ( co z punktu widzenia Sherlocka okazało się dosyć bolesnym manewrem- żebro nadal nie zrosło się do końca a Sherlock o tym zapomniał, obezwładniony nietypową dla nich obu sytuacją).   
Kiedy ból zelżał, a Sherlock poczuł wilgoć łez Johna przemakającą przez koszule, pomyślał, że choć nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego w pierwszym rzędzie przytulił przyjaciela, to zrobił coś… dobrego. Także i dla siebie. 

Jednak najwyraźniej nie na tyle dobrego, by John przeniósł się z powrotem do ich wspólnego domu na Baker Street.

A potem… potem Sherlock dowiedział się, w najbardziej okropny sposób, jak to możliwe, że ma siostrę, która go (prawdopodobnie) nienawidzi i że kiedyś, dawno temu, miał już kogoś, kogo mógł nazwać przyjacielem.   
A ta wiedza sprawiła, że, przynajmniej chwilowo, konieczność sprowadzenia Johna na Baker Street, przestała być najważniejsza.  
Kiedy opadł już kurz na pobojowisku jego życia, a cały ten niepotrzebny zamęt się uspokoił i znów byli bezpieczni, Sherlock… nie potrafił przestać myśleć, co oznacza fakt, że wyparł z pamięci posiadanie siostry, a przyjaciela zamienił na psa.   
Na pewno zrobił to, żeby nie cierpieć. Jako dziecko widocznie nie był w stanie sobie poradzić inaczej z tym, co się stało. Ale później? Dlaczego nie przypomniał sobie tego później? Kiedy już lepiej panował nad emocjami…   
Tyle, że już przed tą całą histeryczną i niepotrzebną sprawą z Eurus zaczynało mu się wydawać, że ta jego całe opanowanie, ten dystans… wcale nie były takie dla niego dobre, jak kiedyś myślał. Nie mówiąc o tym, że odkąd sfingował swoją śmierć i przekonał się, jak mu źle z dala od Londynu, Baker Street i Johna, przestał wierzyć w swoje opanowanie i dystans. Nazywał się socjopatą, wierząc, że jeśli nawet to nie jest diagnoza kliniczna- to jest bliska jego sposobowi patrzenia na świat.   
Teraz już tak nie było.   
Emocje, o których nie miał pojęcia, że może je przezywać- zalewały go codziennie, odkąd wrócił z swojego wygnania.  
A teraz, przez Eurus… a raczej przez to, że przekonana chyba o tym, że należy jej się coś więcej, niż wykreślenie z listy członków rodziny Holmes, postanowiła zabawić się z nim i przy tym zwrócić mu przeszłość w całej jej nie- krasie Sherlock stracił resztki panowania nad emocjami.  
Sherlock pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna potrzebował czasu nie po to, żeby coś przemyśleć, ale żeby… ochłonąć.  
Oczywistym było, że nie miał zamiaru rozważać swojego obecnego stanu przy bracie, ale to, że nie chciał o tym rozmawiać także z Johnem… zaskoczyło go.   
Ostatnio często coś go w sobie zaskakiwało- i nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Kiedy zaskakiwał go John, to było ciekawe. Zaskoczenie sobą samym- niepokoiło, bo poddawało w wątpliwość wiedze na temat samego siebie.   
Sherlock wiedział, że choć Mycroft był jego idolem przez część dzieciństwa to jego nastawienie do tworzenia więzi emocjonalnych z innymi ludźmi nie powstrzymałaby go przed tworzeniem ich, gdyby nie bolesna strata Rudobrodego, z która nie potrafił sobie poradzić jako dziecko.   
Teraz, gdy okazało się, co naprawdę się stało- cała ta sprawa nabrała innego wymiaru (i tonie tylko dlatego, że Rudobrody okazał się chłopcem, jego najlepszym przyjacielem z dzieciństwa).  
Po pierwsze- Sherlock nie był już dzieckiem i dysponował trochę lepszymi emocjonalnymi mechanizmami obronnymi. Po drugie- kiedy się nad tym zastanawiał, to było oczywiste, że nawiązał więzi z całkiem spora(jak na pseudo- socjopatę) grupą ludzi. John, pani Hudson, Molly, a nawet Lestrade. Z dala od Londynu było mu łatwiej to dostrzec- po prostu straszliwie za nimi tęsknił. Oczywiście wmawiał sobie wtedy (czyżby to był jego główny sposób radzenia sobie z rozstaniami?) że to nie jest tęsknota za nimi, tylko za życiem w Londynie, ale w głębi duszy- tam, gdzie zwykle się nie zapędzał- wiedział, że obecność Johna i pani Hudson osłodziłaby mu każdą podróż.   
Zrobił dla nich bardzo dużo… i udało się! Nadal żyli i mieli się całkiem dobrze (przynajmniej fizycznie) a on- bez nich wcale nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak mogłoby mu się wydawać, kiedy sobie powtarzał, że z nikim nic go nie łączy.   
Kiedyś, kiedy był dzieckiem nie potrafił nie tyle znieść utraty przyjaciela, co tego, że stała za tym jego trochę dziwna, ale jednak…siostra. Nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, był zbyt mały by umieć sobie to jakoś wytłumaczyć. Teraz wydawało mu się to głupie i dziwne- może nawet bardziej, niż to, co zrobiła Eurus –z konsekwencjami chorej zazdrości spotykał się dosyć często w swojej obecnej pracy, a z ludźmi, którzy zmieniali swoje wspomnienia… chyba wcale?  
Jego dziecięce postanowienie, żeby nie pozwalać sobie na więzi z ludźmi, żeby nigdy nikogo już nie stracić, dla jego obecnego JA nie miało sensu.   
I było autodestrukcyjne, bo dzięki Johnowi ewidentnie lepiej mu się żyło i pracowało. Przez to, by nie stracić przyjaźni Johna postarał się nawet wykształcić w sobie pewne…. Umiejętności społeczne. Pozwolił Johnowi zająć bardzo dużo miejsca w sowim życiu ale też (albo przede wszystkim) w jego sercu. I to był fakt. A nie złudzenie, które próbował w sobie podtrzymywać, że John to tylko przyjaciel, bez którego się obejdzie. Bał się czuć do kogokolwiek zbyt dużo, bo gdzieś w nim nadal pokutował ten dziecięcy lęk, że sobie nie poradzi z utrata tej osoby. W jakim świetle go to stawiało? Nie tylko nie był socjopatą, ale bał się, że jeśli sobie pozwoli na to, to poczuje do bliskich ludzi zbyt wiele.  
To było pokręcone, ale… zarazem logiczne- oczywiście logiką emocji, w której Sherlock nie był najlepszy. 

***

John otrząsnął się po Eurus dosyć szybko. Oczywiście niezbyt mile wspominał chwile, w której dowiedział się, że kolejny raz ktoś go oszukał. A jeszcze gorsze było to, że kolejna kobieta, która mu się spodobała, okazał się psychopatką- w dodatku niezrównoważoną psychicznie.   
W porównaniu z tym, uwięzienie w studni, przerażajcie w chwili, w której trwało, nie pozostawiło żadnych trwałych śladów w jego psychice. Może to z przyzwyczajenia (życie z Sherlockiem obfitowało w podobne sytuacje), a może po prostu ostatnio zbyt dużo traum przeszedł i nie był w stanie już przejąć się kolejnymi- ale po kilku dniach odkąd wrócili do Londynu, poczuł, że zaczyna się … nudzić.   
Na początku nie kontaktował się z Sherlockiem, bo uważał, że tamten potrzebuje czasu na uporanie się z tym wszystkim, wspierany głównie przez rodzinę. To była w końcu ich wewnętrzną sprawa, John był tylko… przypadkową ofiarą, kimś, kto zaplątał się w to prawie przez przypadek.   
(Oczywiście, to nie było takie proste- skoro Eurus obserwowała przez go tyle czasu, a potem wybrała, by tam był, z Mycroftem i Sherlockiem, to oznaczało, że doszła do wniosku, że John jest ważny dla jej brata. Nie porwała Molly ani pani Hudson.)  
Dlatego John zostawiał inicjatywę przyjacielowi- da mu znać kiedy będzie gotów i zechce się z nim zobaczyć (a może nawet wybrać na jakieś śledztwo?).   
Tyle, że ta nienaturalna cisza między nimi, zawsze oznaczająca coś złego, przedłużała się, aż John zaczynał się niepokoić. Ten niepokój nie brał się z niczego. Wyrastał z wyrzutów sumienia, które pogłębiał każdy dzień ciszy ze strony Sherlocka. Bo chociaż się niby pogodzili (i to w bardzo spektakularny sposób, jak przyznawał sam przed sobą) to John zaczynał zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił mu w tym cholernym szpitalu. Wcześniej nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt dużo, ale stopniowo coraz mocniej docierało do niego, że zrobił coś, co wykraczało poza normy społeczne a nawet ramy ich przyjaźni. Także i te, które ustaliły się na nowo pomiędzy nimi po powrocie Sherlocka, które dopuszczały, że John, od czasu do czasu, ma prawo dać mu w mordę, gdy bardziej się na niego wkurzy- tak, jakby To Wielkie Kłamstwo usprawiedliwiało każdą podłość, jaką od tej pory John zrobi- w afekcie, czy bez. A przecież to nie byłą prawda.   
Każdy by przygnał, że Sherlock już odpokutował za to, co mu zrobił- kulka w piersi, zabiciem Magnussena dla Mary, a nawet jeszcze tym, co go spotkało, kiedy był poza Anglią- bo John zaczynał już dawno podejrzewać, że to mogło nie być taki łatwy i przyjemny czas.   
Oczywiście Śmierć Mary i powrót do nałogu mogły Johna oślepić, ale kiedy sobie teraz przypomniał jak Sherlock wyglądał po tym jego ataku furii, to z go skręcało… ze wstydu. Oczywiście, że nie zapomniało Kłamstwie i śmierci żony, ale chyba już mu wybaczył i wcale mu się nie podobało, że sam musiał się przed sobą przyznać, że ten wybuch furii i obicie Sherlocka ( a nawet jego reakcja- której się nie spodziewał, myśląc, że tamten przynajmniej spróbuje mu przeszkodzić w biciu) było tego wybaczenia częścią.   
Wiedział, że ma problemy z kontrola złości. Wojsko miało mu w tym pomóc, a śledztwa z Sherlockiem stanowiły znakomita okazje do prawie- legalnego bicia tych, którzy mu się nie spodobali.   
Ale według jego wewnętrznego kodeksu byłą zasadnicza różnica między stłuczeniem na kwaśne jabłko jakiegoś bandziora (czy też kogoś, kogo za bandziora wziął) a takim pobiciem przyjaciela, że miesiąc później nadal musiał leczyć pęknięte żebro.   
Najgorsze było w tej sytuacji to, co zrobił później Sherlock. To, że się nie bronił w kostnicy, to jakoś John jeszcze rozumiał, możliwe, że gdyby próbował, to John uznałby to za atak i pobił jeszcze mocniej (choć jakiś głosik w głowie powtarzał od niedawna, że gdyby Sherlock się bronił i gdyby ta sytuacja skończyła się tym, że obaj mieliby obite pyski, jego sumienie mogłoby spokojnie nazywać to „bójką” albo nawet „awanturą”-może za rok? Gdyby troszkę zapomniał jak było naprawdę?).  
Ale gdy John przyszedł, żeby go przeprosić, Sherlock zachował się zupełnie nie jak on. Nawet nie ten, który wrócił ze swojej „misji”, a który był już dużo bardziej uczłowieczony i bardziej … wylewny (na ślubie przeszedł samego siebie, ale John podejrzewał, że w tym wyznaniu przyjacielskich uczuć, było sporo wyreżyserowanej przesady… Sherlock za dużo czasu spędził oglądając na You Tube idealne śluby, żeby zorientować się, co taka sytuacja za sobą pociąga i czego będzie się do niego oczekiwać).   
Tylko, że gdy John przyszedł na Baker Street po tamtym… pobiciu, nie było żadnych świadków i Sherlock był spokojny, ale nie zdystansowany. Kompletnie pozbawiony naturalnej w tej sytuacji złości, czy chęci, by się zemścić. John się przed nim odsłonił, bo po raz pierwszy zauważył, że przyjaciela obchodzi, co czuje.   
A kiedy się rozkleił i zaczął płakać (nadal nie mógł myśleć o tym, bez potwornego skrepowania!) Sherlock do niego podszedł i… (to wspomnienie także było trudne do zniesienia, choć z zupełnie innego powodu) przytulił! Sherlock! Niepojęte!  
John prędzej pogodził się z istnieniem na wskroś szalonej i nie moralnej siostry Holmes, niż z tym, że Sherlock nagle (przynajmniej z jego perspektywy) zaczął okazywać empatie? Współczucie? Ludzkie uczucia? Oczywiście, że musiał je mieć, John nigdy nie dał się nabrać na tą całą „socjopatię”, ale okazywał je na własny, dosyć mało ostentacyjny sposób, i trzeba było trochę się postarać i dobrze go poznać, by je w odpowiedni sposób odkodować.   
Zresztą, gdyby nawet uznać Sherlocka za bardzo emocjonalnego, to nadal to, co zrobił wtedy byłoby… wielkoduszne ponad wyobrażenie Johna! Sherlock zachował się tak, jakby nie tylko wybaczył pobicie, co John jeszcze by zrozumiał, ponieważ wierzył, że gdyby był na miejscu przyjaciela, toteż by mu w końcu wybaczył. Ale także to, co on oznaczał- wybaczał mu, choć to było niesprawiedliwe biorąc pod uwagę wszystko to, co Sherlock ostatnio dla niego zrobił. Tego John już nie rozumiał.   
A najgorsze było to, że John dobrze wiedział, że zachowanie przyjaciela pomogło mu w przebaczeniu sfingowania śmierci i śmierci Mary.   
To nie było sprawiedliwe.   
Tylko, że John za bardzo się pogubił w tej całej arytmetyce uczuć, by wiedzieć, co ma teraz z tym wszystkim zrobić.  
Przywykł, że przy Sherlocku dużo się dzieje, że praca (i życie) z nim wymaga wielu poświeceń i stawania twarzą w twarz z rzeczami, na które nie było się gotowym a wychodzenie poza strefę komfortu było na porządku dziennym… ale jego utrata i emocje, które za sobą pociągnęła, zupełnie go przerosły swoją siłą.   
I ledwo się z nich pozbierał (choć po tym… zajściu w podziemiach szpitala tego Smitha nie był już tego taki pewny), przy pomocy przyjaciół i … Mary- a już dostał kolejny cios, który rozłożył go na łopatki.   
A potem Sherlock znów prawie nie umarł i John, jak zwykle, przeskoczył parę faz reagowania na kryzys, poza szokiem, żeby –jak zwykle- utknąć na złości. Której nie mógł na nikim wyładować, bo choć okazało się, że istnieje winny tej prawie-śmierci Sherlocka- to jest nim… jego własna ŻONA! A Sherlock nie pozwolił mu jej nawet odtrącić- po prostu miał uznać, że to wszystko po prostu się stało… ot, tak- po prostu.   
Znienawidził wtedy Mary, być może tylko na jakiś czas, ale w takiej sytuacji- to w zupełności wystarczyło, żeby już nigdy nie móc zaufać. Po tym, jak Sherlock już nadszarpnął jego wiarę w to, że czasem, niektórym można ufać…   
I kiedy próbował to wszystko jakoś rozwikłać i wysnuć jakieś wnioski- co do siebie i Sherlocka albo nawet Mary… docierał do ściany i stwierdzał, że to przekracza jego możliwości ogarniania sytuacji i własnego wnętrza.   
Jedyne co mógł zrobić teraz, gdy prawie zatłukł Sherlocka gołymi rękami… to było oddzielić to wszystko grubą kreską i… postarać się naprawić co się da z szacunku do samego siebie i z ich wspólnej relacji. Bo życia bez Sherlocka sobie nie wyobrażał i nawet nie chciał próbować. A skoro tak, to musieli jakoś sprawić, żeby to mogło dalej działać. Bo jednorazowy wybuch brutalności apotem łez, czy wspólne śledztwo- przy tym, co się stało wcześniej- mogło wystarczyć na powierzchowne pogodzenie i kulturalne rozmowy. Oni potrzebowali więcej, jeśli mieli sobie jeszcze zaufać i móc odbudować ta wspólnotę.  
Uwzględniającą jeszcze i dziecko.   
John wiedział, że to zadanie może go przerastać całkowicie.   
I nie wiedział, kogo mógłby spytać o zdanie i rady ponieważ nikomu, poza osobami, które już Sherlocka znały, nie mógł niczego opowiedzieć. Chyba, ze… mógłby znaleźć kogoś, kto nie znałby ich aż tak bardzo, że nie domyśliłby się nawet, o kogo w ogóle chodzi, gdyby zmienił im wszystkim personalia?  
I tu John przypomniał sobie o tej miłej kobiecie, z którą jakieś (subiektywne) wieki temu wymienił kilka maili.   
Oczywiście ostatnio nie miał ani czasu, ani ochoty na jakiekolwiek flirty- w internecie, czy poza nim.   
Sprawdzał swoje skrzynki internetowe pobieżnie, szukając wiadomości na bieżące tematy (których znajdował aż nadto) wszelkie powiadomienia z portali randkowych kasował bez czytania. Gdyby kiedykolwiek chciał kogoś znaleźć… nie miał zamiaru szukać przez internet. Za to miał zamiar być szczególnie ostrożny, zanim zainwestuje jakiekolwiek uczucia w kogokolwiek nowego. Nie zostało mu ich już wiele do inwestowania…  
W tej chwili myśl o najpiękniejszej kobiecie, która byłaby nim romantycznie zainteresowana, wywoływała w nim niemal popłoch i to nie tylko dlatego, że nie miał pewności jak zareagowałaby „Mary w jego głowie”- jak ją nazywał przez jakiś czas. Gdyby miał zgadywać- powiedziałby, że ta Mary przyglądałaby się wszystkim randkom i komentowała na głos wszelkie niedociągnięcia Johna i potknięcia tych kobiet, z którymi by się spotykał. A gdyby doszło do seksu… nie, tego nawet wolał sobie nie wyobrażać.   
Mary potrafiła być kąśliwa i za życia i po śmierci, bez najmniejszego wysiłku. A ze wszystkich wspólnych znajomych, jedyną osobą, którą zdawała się odrobinę szanowała, był Sherlock i nie trzeba było być geniuszem, żeby móc przewidzieć, jakby się to skończyło dla jego życiu seksualnego.   
Może kiedyś do tego jeszcze wróci. Na razie ma na głowie dziecko, pracę (czy jeszcze ją w ogóle ma?) i cholerny trud odzyskania prawdziwej przyjaźni z Sherlockiem.   
Dlatego zrobił coś, co być może w innych warunkach wydałoby mu się zbyt dużym ryzykiem: napisał maila do Margaret Mead.  
„Przepraszam, że tak długo się nie odzywałem, ale bardzo dużo się działo w moim życiu. Moja żona zginęła w wypadku…” tu przerwał pisanie, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co pisały gazety na ten temat, ale skoro był w to wmieszany Mycroft, to prawdopodobnie wersja oficjalna była gdzieś w okolicach tego, co właśnie napisał. Zresztą- nie o Mary chciał pisać, tylko o tym, co ma zrobić, żeby pomóc teraz Sherlockowi i naprawić ich relację.   
O Eurus gazety nie wspominały, więc mógł się nie bać lekkiej niedyskrecji.   
„Bardzo trudno było mi się z tym uporać a i tak, mam wrażenie, że czeka mnie jeszcze długi okres żałoby. Ale z tym sobie chyba jakoś poradzę.   
Powód, dla którego do ciebie piszę, jest inny- chciałbym się dowiedzieć, jak naprawić swoje relacje z kimś, komu wyrządziłem dużą krzywdę. To nie było zaplanowane, nawet i 10 minut wcześniej, zanim się to stało, nie domyśliłbym CO zaraz zrobię… ale fakty są takie, że obiłem mu porządnie twarz i nawet trochę więcej. Chciałbym powiedzieć, że załatwiłem to tak, jak wśród facetów załatwia się takie sprawy, ale właśnie o to chodzi, że bardzo przegiąłem. A on nawet się nie bronił, kiedy go lałem. A potem po prostu, bez słowa mnie przyjął, kiedy przyszedłem do niego, niby przepraszać, a tak naprawdę- jakoś to naprawić. Bez pomysłu, co właściwie chcę zrobić, tak naprawdę.   
A potem zdarzyło się cos, co nim bardzo mocno wstrząsnęło. Nie mogę napisać ci żadnych szczegółów, ale to dotyczyło jego dzieciństwa i rodzinnych relacji. Akurat to niewiele miało ze mną wspólnego- choć do pewnego stopnia zostałem w to wplątany, to mój udział w tym wszystkim był raczej bierny. A on znowu mnie uratował… kiedyś to było miedzy nami na porządku dziennym- ratowaliśmy się tak często i nawzajem, że żaden z nas nie liczył kto komu co i ile jest winien.   
Ale teraz, kiedy złość mi minęła (a uwierz mi, miałem za co być wściekły na niego, tyle, że to się stało już jakiś czas temu i wiele się od tamtej pory zdarzyło). I po tym, co on dla mnie zrobił przez ostatni rok i po tym, jak ja się zachowałem, bijąc go naprawdę mocno i nawet nie do końca za to przepraszając (bo ani ja nie umiałem tego zrobić porządnie, ani on mi nie pozwolił dokończyć) czuje, że jestem mu winien bardzo, bardzo dużo. A on teraz, przez ta rodzinną sprawę- cierpi.   
Nie wiem nawet jak bardzo- bo nigdy mi tego wprost nie powie. A ja strasznie chciałbym mu pomóc. Nawet, gdybym mu nie był winien niczego, to i tak bym chciał, teraz, jak już się na niego nie wkurzam.   
Co mam zrobić, jeśli on nie chce się odzywać, a kiedy ja to robię- odpowiada kulturalnie ( jak nie on!) że nic się nie stało i że poradzi sobie sam i żebym się zajął swoją pracą, bo on niczego ode mnie nie potrzebuje.   
Wiem, że to co mam mu do zaoferowania, może nie być wystarczające, żeby się poczuł lepiej, ale chce spróbować zrobić cokolwiek. Bo jestem jego przyjacielem, bo on zrobił dla mnie więcej, niż najlepszy przyjaciel chciałby zrobić. A teraz wreszcie i ja to zobaczyłem i wreszcie zrozumiałem, ile mu jestem winien. Kiedyś byliśmy kwita, nawet jeśli któryś z nas oberwał bardziej, ponieważ wtedy sobie ufaliśmy i wierzyliśmy (przynajmniej ja wierzyłem) że gdyby było trzeba, każdy z nas zaryzykowałby własnym życiem, żeby uratować tego drugiego. Rozumiesz- taka męska przyjaźń, najlepsza z możliwych.   
Może jestem naiwny, ale chciałbym wrócić do tamtych czasów, bo już tylko to mi zostało. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że moja córka wolałaby mieć jak najwięcej ludzi dookoła siebie, dbających o jej zdrowie i bezpieczeństwo, a na razie mogę jej tylko zapewnić samego siebie i wynajęte opiekunki.   
To znaczy chciałbym, żeby mój przyjaciel był dla Rosie czymś więcej, niż wspomnieniem. Bo, prawdę mówiąc, jest tak mała, że nawet wspomnień o nim by nie miała, gdyby przestał się z nią widywać. A czuje, że jeśli nic nie zrobię, to może się tak stać… bez dramatów, bez wielkich słów- na początku będziemy nawet robić różne rzeczy, które zawsze ze sobą robiliśmy, ale jeśli nie wróci to porozumienie miedzy nami, które kiedyś mieliśmy, to po prostu powoli przestaniemy spędzać ze sobą czas…”  
John napisał to wszystko w podejrzanie krótkim czasie, więc, nauczony doświadczeniem, przerwał pisanie, by przeczytać to co napisał kilka razy (i to nie tylko z powodu literówek).  
„Kurcze, to jest niezłe!”- pomyślał. „Jakim cudem dałem radę napisać coś takiego? Nie sądziłem, że mnie stać na taką otwartość. To jest niegłupie, właściwie.”  
Żeby nie kusić losu, próbą poprawy czegoś, co było już wystarczająco dobre (i nie dać sobie szansy, żeby stchórzyć, bo to jednak był bardzo osobisty mail) szybko go zakończył prośbą o poradę pasującą do swojej sytuacji i wysłał do Margaret.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock odczytał mail od Johna następnego dnia, tylko dlatego, że nie mogąc znaleźć spokoju, zaczął porządkować zawartość swojej poczty. Zebrało się w niej sporo śmieci, które trzeba było wyrzucić, bo sprawy, których dotyczyły, tak, czy inaczej się jakoś zakończyły. A on nie miał zamiaru zostawiać sobie po nich pamiątek, teraz, gdy John i tak zrezygnował z funkcji jego blogera na czas nieokreślony.   
Sherlock nie musiał już polegać na jego peanach w zdobywaniu nowych klientów, którym gazety ostatnio przypomniały wystarczająco często o jego istnieniu.   
Osobiście wolałby mniej tej sławy, bo to oznaczałoby mniej maili od zwykłych klientów, których sprawy, w przeciwieństwie do tych, które przynosił Lestrade (który nauczył się, żeby nie przychodzić z czymś mało ciekawym), w przeważającej większości nie dostarczały żadnego intelektualnego wyzwania. Opłacały rachunki, ale do tego potrzebował rozwiązać jedną, dwie miesięcznie.   
To John zwykle przekonywał go, żeby brał także i te nudniejsze śledztwa – czasem ze współczucia, czasem z nudy, czasem dla dodatkowego zarobku, żeby coś odłożyć. To John był tym zapobiegliwym. Bez niego- jedynym powodem, by zarabiać cokolwiek ponad niezbędne minimum, były narkotyki. A Sherlock chciał wierzyć, że brał je tylko w związku ze śledztwami, które już się skończyły.   
Bał się, że bez Johna obecności na Baker Street, może znów wpaść w nałóg a wtedy… John byłby zły. I jego przeprowadzka na Baker Street z Rosie… oddaliłaby się jeszcze bardziej. Tego Sherlock był pewien. Dlatego nie potrzebował spraw od prywatnych klientów i kasował maile z obcych adresów, często bez czytania, o co chodzi.   
Ale John nie był obcy i Sherlock znał jego adres doskonale.  
Przeczytał chciwie list.  
Chciał się oderwać od swego emocjonalnego zamętu, ale wiadomość od Johna sama w sobie była zamętem.   
Choć Sherlock był rozproszony, nie umknęło mu, że zamienili się właśnie rolami- teraz John prosił o wskazówki odnośnie ich relacji.   
Sherlock miał ochotę… nie wiedział na co.   
John miał czasami na niego taki wpływ.  
Mimo to, postanowił odpowiedzieć najszczerzej, jak potrafił, bez demaskowania się- choć to nie było sprawiedliwe, bo John do niego, do swojego podobno najlepszego przyjaciela potrafił napisać SMSy „Co u ciebie słychać?” i „Chcesz pogadać?”. SMSy, te były tak uwłaczająco powierzchowne, że Sherlock zbywał je z niesmakiem równie prostymi odpowiedziami: „Wszystko dobrze.”, „Nie potrzebuję.” Jeśli John wolał wywnętrzać się przed obcą kobietą… dobrze, Sherlock zagra według jego reguł. Ale to co ugra będzie należało do niego.  
Bo chciał wiedzieć, co czuje jego przyjaciel. Ten skryty i nie umiejący mówić o swoich emocjach , ten, który tak mało rozumiał i tak bardzo nie potrafił kontrolować swojej złości, że, w obliczu trudnych sytuacji, stawał się bombą z opóźnionym zapłonem.   
A skoro jedynym sposobem na szczerą rozmowę było ukrywanie się pod postacią obcej kobiety- Sherlock nie miał żadnych skrupułów. Usiadł przy biurku, siorbnął herbaty, która stała tu zbyt długo i zaczął pisać odpowiedź czując mieszankę irytacji i rozżalenia.   
„ Nie przeszkadza mi, że nie pisałeś tak długo, niczego sobie nie obiecywaliśmy.   
W dodatku dużo miałeś ostatnio na głowie, że byłoby z mojej strony brakiem empatii gdybym miała o to żal.   
U mnie też ostatnio dużo się działo, ale jeszcze nie chce o tym pisać. Poza tym, ty masz za dużo własnych problemów, żebym cię zasypywała swoimi. Przeczytałam w twoim mailu jak bardzo się przejmujesz sowim przyjacielem i muszę powiedzieć, że bardzo mnie to wzruszyło. Rzadko się zdarza taka …”  
Tu przerwał, bo nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Czy chodziło o lojalność? Wrażliwość? Inteligencję emocjonalną? Nie, całe to zdanie nie było dobre. Skasował je i zerknął na maila od Johna.   
Irytacja na to, że tamten wolał napisać obcej babie o swoich emocjach, wyczerpywała się szybko i zostawiała… wdzięczność? Co on właściwe teraz czuł?   
Odpowiedź na to pytanie była zbyt skomplikowana i trudna, więc po prostu odsunął ją na bok i zaczął pisać o ważniejszej sprawie:  
„Wydaje mi się, że twój przyjaciel potrzebuje czasu, żeby…”  
I tu znów utknął.   
Czy naprawdę tego akurat potrzebował najbardziej? Czasu?   
Przecież miał go aż nadto, ostatnio.   
Nie czasu mu brakowało, kiedy przewracał się z boku na bok leżąc na kanapie, nie mogąc ani zasnąć, ani jasno myśleć.   
Kiedyś , kiedy z czymś sobie nie radził- sięgał po narkotyki, ostatnio- starał się zastąpić je kolejnym wciągającym śledztwem, ale teraz… nie miał ochoty na śledztwo bez Johna.   
Ale z Johnem… też nie. Ponieważ John był częścią tych problemów, od których chciał uciec. Kiedy pytał samego siebie, czego potrzebuje w tej chwili, nie znajdował odpowiedzi. Kiedy pytał, czego chce… chciał, żeby John znów tu mieszkał. Z Rosie albo bez niej.   
Tyle, że ten obecnemu Johnowi jakoś się nie spieszyło zamieszkać na Baker Street.   
Ten obecny John był zamknięty w sobie i mało zainteresowany losem przyjaciela.   
Co innego ten, który pisał do Margaret. Czy zawsze istniał ten drugi John?   
Sherlock czuł się przymuszany do czegoś, na co nie miał ochoty, a zarazem- opuszczony. Co mogło nie być normalną reakcją, ale tak się właśnie czuł.   
Postanowił skończyć to jak najszybciej:  
„Wydaje mi się, że twój przyjaciel potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie koło niego, kto swoją obecnością (nawet milczącą) pomoże mu dość do siebie. Przyjaciel może nie moc w tej chwili rozmawiać o swoim stanie, może nie rozumie i nie wie, co się z nim dzieje., każdy na jego miejscu, mając taką rodzinę mógłby się tak czuć. Kto mógł przewidzieć, co zrobi jego siostra? Ale on sobie to wyrzuca, bo taki jest. I potrzebuje kogoś, kto nie oceniając, będzie przy nim i pozwoli mu na dojście do siebie na własnych warunkach i we własnym tempie.”  
Coś mu tu zgrzytnęło, ale zlekceważył szarpnięcie intuicji, bo chciał to jak najszybciej mieć z głowy.   
„A może zapytaj go wprost, jak możesz pomóc? Tylko weź się za to porządnie, tak, żeby wiedział, że ci zależy.”   
Wystarczy. Więcej nie trzeba.  
Nawet nie czytał drugi raz.   
Bo i po co? Napisał, co chciał.   
Zakończył podpisując się „Margaret” i wcisnął „wyślij”.   
Z teatralną przesadą rzucił się na fotel przewieszając nogi przez podłokietnik.   
Czemu nie mógł się skupić na niczym pożytecznym?

***

John czytał maila od Margaret z rosnącym zadziwieniem.   
Po w miarę typowym, normalnym początku następowało coś, do czego nie był przyzwyczajony w ich korespondencji.   
„Czy ona się na mnie złości?” pomyślał, przecierając czoło dłonią.   
„Za co? Przecież nic jej nie zrobiłem? Sherlockowi tak, ale skąd miałaby wiedzieć, o co chodzi?”  
Czy wyczytał zbyt dużo, czy to ona pisała tak, jakby znała szczegóły? Mogło mu się wydawać, z całą resztą, ale Margaret napisała wyraźnie „siostra”. No i ton całego maila bardzo mu się nie spodobał. Jakby Margaret o coś go oskarżała, tyle, że zamiast powiedzieć wprost, o co jej chodzi- próbowała go zbyć, bo jej rada z ostatniego zdania chyba nie była na poważnie?  
Za co niby miałby się wziąć porządnie? O co tu chodziło? I jak miał pokazać Sherlockowi, że mu zależy? Sherlock to przecież wiedział!  
Nie miał pojęcia, czego chciała od niego Margaret.   
Zezłościł się nawet, na krótka chwilę, ale przeszło mu, zanim napisał jej parę zdań od serca. Zamknął skrzynkę i poszedł sobie zrobić herbaty.   
Rosie zaczęła płakać i musiał ją prawdomównie przewinąć.   
Zaczynał już rozróżniać o co jej chodzi- albo on robił się coraz bardziej domyślny albo Rosie zaczynała się przygotowywać do wypowiedzenia pierwszych słów i różnicowała rodzaje skargi na: „mokro”, „jeść”, „nuda”.  
Czekając, aż woda się zagotuje, włożył rękę do kieszeni. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy i co chciałby napisać Sherlockowi, ale ponieważ jęki Rosie (która od śmierci matki była bardziej niespokojna) stawały się coraz głośniejsze, zrezygnował z pisania SMSa.   
Może później. Teraz musi się zająć swoim prawdziwym dzieckiem, którego potrzeby są na tyle nieskomplikowane, że może je zaspokoić bez frustrującego zastanawiania się.   
Być może był niesprawiedliwy a Margaret próbowała mu to jakoś wskazać w swoim liście, ale on tego nie zrozumiał i czuł się skarcony za coś, czego nie zrobił, albo –jeśli nawet zrobił- to już zaczął za to odpokutowywać i nie miał zamiaru słuchać….   
Nie - to też bez sensu, przecież po to do niej napisał- po rady.  
John przewijał Rosie nieuważnie, co wcale jej się nie spodobało, więc płakała dalej, choć miała już sucho i nawet dostała swoją ukochaną zabawkę- puchatą żyrafkę.   
Najwyraźniej John nie był dziś w najlepszej formie- ani jako ojciec ani jako przyjaciel.  
Rozejrzał się po domu, który został mu po Mary- teraz, kiedy mieszkali tu tylko we dwójkę, było tu wręcz pustawo, ale wygodnie. Gdyby tylko miał bliżej do pracy i gdyby tylko miał kogoś, kto od czasu do czasu zająłby się małą… westchnął.  
Ile razy myślał o swojej sytuacji mieszkaniowej, tyle razy dochodził do wniosku, że tak naprawdę, tak w najgłębszej czeluści swojego serca, chce wrócić na Baker Street i nie może się już doczekać, aż dostanie zaproszenie od Sherlocka. Który owszem coś tam niby przebąkiwał kilka razy, ale nigdy wprost nie powiedział, że chce ich oboje mieć z powrotem pod swoim dachem.   
Gdyby chodziło o samego Johna- nie zastanawiałby się długo, spakował swoje rzeczy i uszczęśliwił przyjaciela swoją obecnością, nawet bez uprzedzenia.   
Sherlock tyle razy powtórzył, że jego mieszkanie jest ICH wspólnym mieszkaniem, że Johna już to załapał. Tyle, że przeprowadzka z małym dzieckiem pociągała za sobą spore zmiany w wystroju oraz- co prawdopodobnie gorsze- zmiany w zachowaniu głównego lokatora. Rosie na razie wystarczyło położyć na kocyku, ale niedługo zacznie raczkować, a potem chodzić i co wtedy?   
Rozsądni rodzice kupują zabezpieczenia na drzwi szafek i tego typu rzeczy, ale John wątpił, żeby w jakimkolwiek sklepie były zabezpieczenia unieszkodliwiające laboratoryjny sprzęt Sherlocka. Być może zgodziłby się na przeniesienie swojego półprofesjonalnego laboratorium piętro niżej, do mieszkania 221 C, ale John nie miał odwagi go o to poprosić. W ogóle, nie miał odwagi rozmawiać o przeprowadzce, gdy miała oznaczać tak daleko idące modyfikacje stylu życia. Nie wyobrażał sobie, jak miałby zacząć.   
To Sherlock poniósłby jej największe koszty (niekoniecznie finansowe, choć i takie także) i tylko on miał prawo zacząć rozmowę na ten temat. Choćby miała się ona sprowadzać do zwykłego stwierdzenia, że chce, żeby John i Rosie u niego zamieszkali.   
John od jakiegoś czasu był już gotów na tę zmianę. Wiedział, że powinien wziąć na siebie większość przeróbek- w końcu chodziło o komfort i bezpieczeństwo jego dziecka- i pogodził się z tym właściwie od razu, kiedy tylko zrozumiał, że chce mieszkać z Sherlockiem, ale czuł, że musi poczekać na sygnał, że może zacząć planować ten remont i przeprowadzkę, którą także komplikowała obecność dziecka.   
Czekał i to coraz bardziej niecierpliwie.   
A Sherlock nadal odpowiadał na jego SMSy jakoś zdawkowo i bez entuzjazmu, tak, że Johnowi było coraz trudniej pisać następne, bo czuł się … jak ktoś, kto się narzuca. W sytuacji, w której absolutnie nie powinien, bo przecież Sherlock miał na głowie pokłosie tej całej sprawy z Eurus.   
I tu myśli Johna zatoczyły pełne koło i znowu wrócił myślami do listu od Margaret. Skąd ona wiedziała, że chodzi o siostrę? To było coś więcej, niż ślepy traf. Tak, jak to sformułowała oznaczało, że wie, o kogo chodzi, a nie, że tak po prostu strzela na oślep, wymieniając przypadkowych członków rodziny.  
John na wszelki wypadek sprawdził to od razu- nie napisał nic o Eurus, użył określenia „relacje i problemy RODZINNE”, a nie: „ z siostrą”. O co tu chodziło?

Dopiero, kiedy już zasypiał, przyszło mu do głowy rozwiązanie tej zagadki, które – im dłużej się nad nim zastanawiał, tym więcej nabierało sensu.  
Ten ktoś, kto mu teraz odpowiedział, to po prostu nie była Margaret.  
To musiał być ktoś, kto wiedział o Eurus.   
Kto to mógł być? On sam, Sherlock, Mycroft, ich rodzice, kilkunastu agentów… którzy mogli się wygadać komuś z rodziny, ale z tego, co John sprawdzał, nie znajdując przez wiele dni niczego w necie, ani gazetach – nie poszli z tym do mediów. Kto więc zostawał?   
Mycroft, John, Sherlock i jego rodzice.   
Mycroft… John mógł go skreślić od razu- przy najszczerszych chęciach nie potrafili go sobie wyobrazić jak pisze do niego jakiegokolwiek maila. Jego rodzice- jeszcze mniej prawdopodobni. Agenci i lekarze- oczywiście mogli to zrobić, ale czy po co? Jaki mieliby w tym cel? Możliwe, że brakowało mu wyobraźni, ale nie potrafił wymyślić żadnego.   
Co pozostawiało… Sherlocka!   
Co pozornie wydawało się równie nieprawdopodobne, jak reszta ewentualności. Tyle, że… John przestał już być pewny, że wie, co jest prawdopodobne a co nie, w przypadku Sherlocka.   
A zatem- to detektyw do niego napisał !  
Właściwie, kiedy John przyjął tę hipotezę to znajdował więcej argumentów przemawiających na jej korzyść. Ton jego maila był dokładnie taki, jakiegoś mógłby użyć Sherlock, gdyby chciał być dla kogoś miły. Bo według niego, szczerość i nie użalanie się nad nikim (zwłaszcza nad sobą) były pomocne, a zatem –przyjazne z definicji.  
John uśmiechnął się do siebie. O dziwo, nie był nawet zirytowany, był… rozbawiony! Myśl, że jego przyjacielowi chciało się zrobić coś takiego, oznaczała, że wrócił już trochę do (swojej własnej) równowagi.   
A teraz John mógł mu odpisać…   
No właśnie, co miał mu odpowiedzieć? „Ha, ha, wiem, że to ty? To było niezłe, ale cię przejrzałem?”  
A może udawać obrażonego i napisać list tak pełen urażonej dumy, żeby Sherlockowi w pięty poszło?   
Obie możliwości wydawało się równie… niepokojące.  
John zmarszczył brwi i obrócił się pod kołdrą na ulubioną, lewą stronę. Nie- chciał zrobić co innego- chciał (nie wiadomo dlaczego) to pociągnąć i odpisać tak jakby niczego się nie domyślił. Podczas komponowania odpowiedzi- zasnął. 

Następnego dnia obudził się i pierwsza jego myślą było to, że musi się jakoś upewnić, czy Margaret to teraz Sherlock.   
Karmiąc Rosie, myjąc się i zbierając do pracy obmyślał sposoby na to, ale żaden nie wydał mu się odpowiedni. Bo z jakiegoś powodu (może mu się nudziło) nie chciał pytać wprost. 

Dopiero w pracy, po wyjściu jednego z pacjentów, uznał, że musi się poddać i po prostu zapyta „Margaret”, skąd wie o siostrze i czy wie o jakim przyjacielu mowa. To było proste, ale zarazem mógł zdobyć jakieś informacje- jeśli to Sherlock, to najprawdopodobniej będzie dalej kłamał, a John być może dowie się czegoś z jego kłamstw, jeśli zaś to ktoś inny, to być może ujawni swoje motywacje.  
Napisał krótka wiadomość od razu po powrocie do domu i czekał na odpowiedź jak na szpilkach. Trochę to potrwało, zanim ją dostał, a kiedy ją przeczytał, wybuchnął śmiechem.   
„Nawet nie wiedziałam, że napisałam o siostrze. Nie sądziłam, że uda mi się zgadnąć. Ale nie będę próbować zgadywać o jakiego przyjaciela chodzi.”  
\- No nie!- powiedział do siebie.- Nie wierzę ci w ani jedno słowo!   
Był już prawie pewny, że to Sherlock, przyparty do muru udaje głupiego. Każdy wiedział, że przyjaciela Johna Watsona to Sherlock Holmes- a jeśli nie wiedział, mógł to sobie sprawdzić w necie i nawet, gdyby John nie chodziło akurat o niego, Margaret powinna przynajmniej zaproponować detektywa jako ewentualność.   
Dla Johna to znaczyło jedno: z jakiegoś powodu Sherlock dalej chciał udawać.   
John czytał dalej, a uśmiech znikał mu z twarzy:  
„ …ale kto by to nie był, nadal podtrzymuję to, co napisałam na jego temat- potrzebuje twojej obecności. Nawet, jeśli nie wiesz, co mu powiedzieć, nawet jeśli sam czujesz niepewnie- daj mu znać, że ci zależy na waszej relacji. Jeśli ci zależy.”  
Jeśli pisał to Sherlock, to pisał właśnie o sobie, o swoich uczuciach, potrzebach i niepewności. John poczuł, z jak ściska mu się serce, jak, po tym wszystkim, Sherlock mógł wątpić, że to jest dla niego ważne?  
John zrozumiał też, że posunął się ciut za daleko. Pomyślał, że teraz, kiedy dostał taki mail, nie może już napisać, że wie, że to Sherlock podszył się pod Margaret, bo by go zawstydził.   
Czytał dalej:   
„Jeśli kiedykolwiek byliście prawdziwymi przyjaciółmi, a on przechodzi też przez coś trudnego, to na pewno jeszcze bardziej, niż ty, chce wrócić do tego, co było. Wybacz, jeśli piszę zbyt bezpośrednio, ale uważam, że mogę skoro sam prosiłeś o rade- powiedz mu to wprost, albo choć napisz, bo on się nie domyśli. Albo nie chce się domyślać.   
Napisz mu, jeszcze dzisiaj ze chcesz żeby było tak jak kiedyś, że chcesz znów z nim zamieszkać. Jestem pewna, że nie tylko się na to zgodzi, ale ze go to uszczęśliwi. On na to czeka.   
Nie chce ci się narzucać nie bardzo wie, jak ma cię o to poprosić…”  
John poczuł, że płona mu uszy. Jeśli to nie był Sherlock… to dorwie tego kogoś i zabije go za pisanie takich rzeczy.   
Ale to najprawdopodobniej był Sherlock i to było… jeszcze gorsze, na swój sposób.   
John i tak czuł się zawstydzony jego otwartością- tym, że detektyw był do takiej zdolny. Kiedy on sam… tylko czekał i „dawał mu czas”. Widać przykrywka „Margaret” była potrzebna im obu do szczerej komunikacji.   
Obu- ponieważ szybko okazało się, że John mimo wszystko też nie potrafi napisać satysfakcjonującego go SMSa przyjacielowi. Mógł oczywiście poprosić wprost: „Czy możemy zamieszkać na Baker Street z Rosie?” ale od razu wskakiwały mu do głowy te same skrupuły, przez które nie potrafił wprosić się do niego przez ostatnie tygodnie. I choć upływały kolejne kwadranse, a John, sprzątając równocześnie i bawiąc się z doskoku z Rosie kasował kolejne wersje SMSów. W końcu sfrustrowany i nawet wykurzony swoją nieudolnością, usiadł, z westchnieniem, na łóżku i sięgnął po laptopa, żeby napisać maila do „Margaret”.  
\- Niech ci będzie, cholera, tak rzeczywiście jest łatwiej.- powiedział, otwierając zakładkę „Nowa wiadomość”.  
„Droga Margaret…”, zaczął i uśmiechnął się, z przekąsem. Ledwo się powstrzymał, żeby nie napisać imienia w cudzysłowie.  
„Dziękuje za twoją pełną emocji odpowiedz. Cieszę się, że napisałaś mi tak otwarcie czego chcesz…”- zorientował się i skasował „chcesz”   
„…czego twoim zdaniem chce mój przyjaciel. Myślę, że możesz mieć rację.”   
Ledwo powstrzymał się przed zaczęciem nowego zdania słowem „Sherlock”.  
„Mój przyjaciel jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. I w tym momencie potrzebuje go i brakuje mi naszego życia, kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem…” (w końcu to ogólnie znany fakt, że byli współlokatorami)   
„Ale teraz mam małe dziecko, które potrzebuje nie tylko pieluch i jedzenia, ale całej masy innych przedmiotów, nie mówiąc już o tym, że mój przyjaciel ma dość niebezpieczne hobby. To, co chce tu napisać, to że trzeba przygotować jego mieszkanie dla Rosie i to wymaga remontu. Sporego.   
Być może byłoby najprościej żeby mój przyjaciel przeniósł część sowich rzeczy, zwłaszcza tych najbardziej niebezpiecznych piętro niżej?   
Ale to nie są moje decyzje- nie mogę mu dyktować jak ma się zachowywać. Wystarczająco dużo już dla mnie zrobił ostatnio… poza tym to bardziej jego mieszkanie, niż moje, a ja się wyniosłem już jakiś czas temu. Dlatego czekałem, aż to on podejmie decyzje i zaproponuje coś. Rosie będzie rosła, będzie trzeba znaleźć dla niej miejsce i to nie tylko w sensie osobnego pokoju.   
Dużo się zmieni w jego życiu, jeśli się sprowadzę z córką do niego. I to nie koniecznie w dobry sposób. Dlatego myślałem, że to on musi podjąć te decyzje. A ze teraz ma bez tego sporo do przemyślenia, to… po prostu czekałem…”  
Zastanowi się. Sherlock (jeśli to był on, a John był już tego właściwie pewien) był z nim bardzo szczery, odsłonił się wręcz nieprawdopodobnie jak na siebie, to zasługiwał na więcej.   
Dlatego dopisał:  
„Ale teraz jestem gotowy żeby mu to zaproponować i przyjąć jego warunki przeprowadzki.   
Jak uważasz, że powinienem to zrobić, żeby było dobrze?”  
Dopisał, licząc na dalszą szczerość Sherlocka (jako Margaret), nie bacząc na inne skutki. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę, chcąc mieć wreszcie jasność, co do tego, jak może pomoc przyjacielowi.  
A jeśli Sherlock nie skorzysta z tej szansy… Stchórzy, domyśliwszy się, że John wie o jego prawdziwej tożsamości… to już trudno. Temu John nie miał jak zapobiec.  
Wcisnął „enter” i wysłał swoją bezwarunkową kapitulację w przestrzeń, mając nadzieję, że zostanie odebrana i odpowiednio zdekodowana.

***

Sherlock czuł coraz większą frustrację głupotą Johna.   
Ileż czasu można deliberować nad tym, jak komuś przekazać, że chce się u niego zamieszkać? Zwłaszcza po tym, jak się było jego współlokatorem przez długi (i bardzo intensywny) czas?  
Im bardziej był zirytowany, tym mniej uważał, co pisze w mailach i jak bardzo się odsłania- w obu tego słowa znaczeniach.   
I może dobrze się stało, bo kiedy odebrał jego ostatnią odpowiedź, okazało się, że John być może wreszcie zaczął myśleć rozsądnie. Sherlock odpisał mu więc od razu:  
„ Po prostu przestań się tyle nad tym zastanawiać. Napisz do niego, że chcesz się wprowadzić z Rosie, a szczegóły remontu dogracie w trakcie. Zresztą- sam piszesz, że masz już jakieś propozycje. Przedstaw mu je, daj szanse, żeby się mógł na nie zgodzić. Dziecko jest twoje, ale skoro jesteście tak blisko, to on też ją zaakceptuje. Nie musi od razu jej adoptować. A dzieci w tym wieku są bardzo plastyczne i po krótkim czasie dostosowują się prawie do każdych warunków.   
Jeśli naprawdę martwisz się o jej bezpieczeństwo, to może ustalcie jakieś wstępne zasady z przyszłym współlokatorem.  
Ale chociaż teraz może ci się wydawać strasznie skomplikowane, to zapewniam, że wiele z tego, czym się teraz przejmujesz, przestanie mieć znaczenie, jak trochę pomieszkacie razem i wszystko wróci do normalności.   
Po prostu napisz mu szczerze to, co napisałeś mnie! Chyba jaśniej już nie potrafię tego wyrazić.”   
Jak zwykle ostatnio, nie przeczytał, tego co napisał- czasy przejmowania się każdym zdaniem dawno i bezpowrotnie minęły. Nie miał już do tego cierpliwości.   
Wcisnął „Wyślij” i wrócił do komponowania czegoś, co siedziało mu w głowie już od jakiegoś czasu, a czego granie podejrzanie przynosiło mu ulgę. Może zawiezie to siostrze i zobaczy, co ona sądzi na ten temat.   
Nie odzywała się, ale oboje byli wystarczająco inteligentni, by się porozumiewać za pomocą muzyki. 

***

John czytał maila od „Margaret” i oczom nie wierzył. Czy prawdziwym autorem tego maila mógł być rzeczywiście Sherlock? Czy mógł właśnie zasugerować… że małe dziecko wpasuje się do ich normalności na Baker Street? Że John ma ot, tak, napisać teraz SMSa i wprosić się na Baker Street? I może jeszcze zaproponować, jak to ma wyglądać?   
Przecież Sherlock chyba nie wyobraża sobie, że skoro Rosie jest jego córką, to jej obecność nie wpłynie na niego w żaden sposób? Że na przykład- nie będzie słyszał jej płaczu, kiedy będzie się awanturowała o coś w środku nocy, albo że nadal będzie mógł sobie rzępolić na skrzypcach, o której go najdzie ochota, w mieszkaniu, w którym mieszka małe dziecko?  
Brwi podjechały mu prawie pod włosy, ale ton maila zniechęcał do dalszych pytań, więc powoli odnalazł komórkę i zaczął pisać SMSa, mozolnie, robiąc przystanek po każdym niemal słowie, choć treść miała być zupełnie niewinna:  
„Wszystko u ciebie w porządku? Jesteś czymś zajęty? Mogę przyjść do ciebie dziś wieczorem, około 19.00? a jeśli nie uda mi się załatwić kogoś do Rosie, to mogę ją zabrać ze sobą?”  
Czytał ją chyba z dziesięć razy, zanim wcisnął „wyślij”.   
Westchnął ciężko. Teraz zostało mu tylko czekanie, a nie lubił tego tak samo, jak Sherlock.   
Na szczęście dla niego, adresat tej wiadomości najwyraźniej nie był zbyt zajęty. I w dobrym humorze, bo odpowiedział szybko i zachęcająco:  
„OK.  
P.S. Wreszcie zacząłeś myśleć.”  
John uśmiechnął się z ulgą i prawie pogłaskał z czułością komórkę w ewidentnym przeniesieniu z kogoś, kogo nie mógł w tej chwili dotknąć. 

***

I rzeczywiście remont mieszkania nie był taki pracochłonny, jak John myślał, a Sherlock zgadzał się na wszystkie nieśmiało wybąkiwane propozycje Johna- żeby przeniósł laboratorium z kuchni do wyremontowanego i osuszonego mieszkania 221C, a nawet zaproponował, że przeniesie się na górę, żeby oboje z Rosie mieli więcej miejsca i byli bliżej łazienki, ale John powiedział, że na razie nie ma potrzeby.   
Co prawda to nie rozwiązywało problemu trzeciego brakującego pokoju (dla Rosie, kiedy podrośnie), ale John nie miał zamiaru myśleć długofalowo, a przynajmniej przez najbliższe pięć lat dziewczynka mogła mieszkać z nim w jednym pokoju.  
Poza tym postanowił sobie włączyć tryb z wojska: martwisz się tym, co jest teraz, ewentualnie jutro. Najdalej planujesz na tydzień naprzód, bo nie wiesz, gdzie cię przeniosą za dwa dni i czy za godzinę nie wylądujesz zamiast na stołówce, to na sali operacyjnej, w charakterze świeżych zwłok.

***

I tak jakoś to szło.  
Powoli i opornie z częstymi chwilami kiedy John się wkurzał na Sherlocka albo Sherlock nie mógł znieść płaczu Rosie i/lub debilizmu Johna i uciekał (teraz to on wychodził z domu częściej, niż John, który musiałby zabrać w tym celu ze sobą dziecko, co podważałoby sens całego przedsięwzięcia, ponieważ, gdyby zaczął ją ubierać i pakować niezbędne rzeczy do wózka, co zabierało mu nadal prawie pół godziny, to zdążyłby już ochłonąć).   
Ale jakoś się znowu dogadywali, John uczył się ufać Sherlockowi- na przykład na tyle, by powierzać mu córkę, a Sherlock… uczył się jak na to zaufanie zasługiwać.   
I nie zaczynali tematu „Margaret”.   
Johnowi podobało się nawet, że mają taką płaszczyznę do szczerych rozmów na tematy, które nie poruszali twarzą w twarz, ani nawet w SMSach.   
A póki Sherlock odpowiadał na jego maile, jako Margaret- taka sytuacja odpowiadała.   
Bo jako Margaret detektyw okazywał się niezwykle wrażliwą i emocjonalną osobą, z którą John mógł żyć pod jednym dachem i której obecności chciał w życiu swojego dziecka.   
Ten Sherlock, który odpisywał na jego maile, był nie tylko wielkim, ale i dobrym człowiekiem - takim, jakiego poza rodziną, prawdopodobnie nikt nie znał.   
A John bardzo chciał go poznać.


End file.
